El mago
by Luudin
Summary: La incrédula y escéptica Marie se cruza en la vida de Doble D, el único mago vivo del siglo XXI.
1. I

—¡Apresúrense, o no llegaremos a los autitos! —exclamo la menor de las tres, antes de adentrarse en la multitud y perderse de vista. Sus dos hermanas observaron como esta se abría paso entre los críos con globos de helio y los vendedores ambulantes con los algodones de azúcar.

—Vamos, Marie. Hoy tengo ganas de patear traseros —la siguió Lee, con una sonrisa siniestra, fiel a su estilo. Marie solo suspiró y fue con ellas. Después de todo, habían venido a divertirse un rato mientras los mecánicos hacían arreglos en el remolque.

Mondo A-Go Go seguía casi igual a como lo habían dejado la ultima vez que vinieron, con mamá, hace ocho años. Las montañas rusas eran tan grandes e imponentes que de hecho, se las pudo ver a diez kilómetros de distancia. Se hallaba cerca del acantilado, junto a los otros juegos extremos. En cuanto a los autitos chocadores, seguían junto a los juegos aptos para todo el publico, en el sector medio del parque. No había gran novedad.

Hicieron fila para los autitos. Al llegar su turno, compitieron contra otros cinco chicos. No es de sorprender como terminó la historia: todos habían terminado cabeza abajo gracias a la menor de las Kanker, que al igual que en aquella ocasión, había arrasado con todo.

—Lee, te dije que me cubrieras de las embestidas de esta loca —se quejo Marie, mientras sacaba una goma de mascar para mascarla. Las tres ahora deambulaban por el parque de diversiones.

—¿Que querías que hiciera? Cada que me acercaba me hacia rebotar hasta los bordes.

—Lo siento, chicas, pero cuando se trata de autos soy la number one—sostuvo May. De pronto, algo llamó su atención—. Oigan, miren.

La rubia señaló hacia el frente. Hacia allí comenzaba la feria, de las diez carpas que habían instalado, una de ellas, la roja, se hallaba repleta de personas.

Decidieron ir a ver.

—¡...por solo 25 dolares! ¡Pueden conocer al único y autentico mago de este milenio dentro de esta carpa, tan solo por 25 dolares!

—¿Un mago? —pregunto Lee.

—¡Magia! ¡Me encanta la magia! ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? —le imploro May a Lee, tirando de su brazo.

Marie rodó los ojos.

—Bueno. Si ustedes quieren. Es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada —declaro Lee.

—Pfff, seguro es un fraude —aseguro Marie.

La fila avanzaba a paso tan lento que por un momento se hicieron la idea de que en media hora solo habían dado dos pasos. La segunda de las Kanker no dejaba de suspirar, de brazos cruzados, manifestando su molestia. La magia no existe, o eso era lo que les aseguraba a sus hermanas. Era tan irreal como la astrología, la homeopatía o el psicoanálisis. May le respondió que cuando entrara y lo viera con sus propios ojos se convencería de que si existe. Lee solo se mantuvo neutral, con deseos de ver al dichoso mago, aunque Marie estaba segura de que ella tampoco creía tal cosa.

La fila siguió detenida por un largo rato, hasta que, para fortuna de May y desgracia de Marie, comenzó a avanzar, justo cuando Lee estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada. Avanzó sin parar hasta que llegaron ellas. Allí en la caja, un chico alto, con una sola ceja y sonrisa de buena mascota, atendió a las hermanas.

—Buenos días. 25 personas por dolar —informó este, con una risa que a Marie se le hacia muy de torpe. Las tres se miraron con extrañeza—. Ay perdón, quise decir 25 dolares por persona —aclaro el sujeto con una sonrisa. Llevaba en su camisa una plaqueta con el nombre de "Ed".

Cada una pagó su entrada. Marie tuvo que entregar los últimos billetes que quedaban, y completarlo con unas monedas, quedándose solamente con aproximadamente cuatro dolares. A causa de esto, ya se imagino a si misma armando un escándalo dentro de la carpa por la fraudulenta actuación de aquel sujeto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no era una mala idea. Si llegara a detectar alguna falla muy evidente en sus trucos, podría desenmascararlo ahí mismo, a la vista de todo el mundo. Siendo este el caso, tal vez si valía la pena entrar a verlo.

Era una carpa roja bastante amplia, y adentro habían instalado un sistema de ventilación. Las butacas eran reclinables. Si habían logrado conseguir dinero suficiente para revestir la carpa con todo eso, entonces la estafa no debía ir tan mal.

—Al menos el servicio no es malo —admitió Marie.

Las tres tomaron asiento. May en el medio, Marie a su derecha y Lee a su izquierda. Al lado de Marie se hallaba sentada una mujer de unos treinta años, que llevaba a un mocoso chillón en su regazo, y a su lado, sus otros dos hijos, quienes no dejaban de discutir sobre sus jueguitos de computadora y de planear ir a lo del amiguito a pasarse la noche jugando a la xbox.

Una vez que se llenó la carpa, las luces amarillas se apagaron, los murmullos cesaron, y la bendición lo hizo también.

—Muy bien, mago. Veamos que trucos tienes para mi —murmuro Marie. Esperaba ver a un escuincle con un sombrero y una vara de plástico, haciendo el viejo truco del pañuelo. Rezó por que al menos lo que fuese a ser no sea tan trillado.

Se abre el telón. Se encienden las luces del escenario. La voz gruñona del anunciador de afuera se escuchó a través de un parlante.

—¡Porque ustedes lo pidieron, mortales! ¡Porque aguardaron por él! ¡Durante toda su triste vida se han tenido que conformar con héroes de ficción que no son solo mas que eso! ¡Pues ya no mas! ¡Basta de los Gandalf y los Harry Potter! ¡Les presentamos al primer mago que ha pisado este sucio mundo! Con ustedes... ¡Doble D!

Del lado derecho, caminando ociosamente, salia erguido un muchacho, flamante con su capa oscura. Era un poco alto y delgado. Marie no le calculaba mas de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue no ver el sombrero cliché sobre su cabeza. En su lugar llevaba una gorra negra de pandillero.

Una vez llegado al medio del escenario, el chico hizo una reverencia al publico. Una sonrisa se dibujo cuando bajo la cabeza, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Marie.

«¿Que será lo primero? ¿Sacarás una rosa de la manga fingiendo que la hiciste aparecer?»

Efectivamente eso ocurrió. Doble D hizo un extraño cruce de manos. Fue un instante, solo un instante. Cuando las separó , una bella rosa de un color escarlata fue mostandose entre ellas. Varias personas aplaudieron, incluso May lo hizo.

—¿Viste eso, Marie?

—Ay, por favor —se quejó ella, cruzando los brazos. Habia visto ese truco varias veces en Internet, e incluso intentó hacerlo varias veces con un lápiz. Era demasiado fácil. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo mas alevoso si quería desenmascararlo.

Doble D no volvió a hacer la reverencia. El truco aun no terminaba.

Dejó caer la rosa, pero antes de que llegara al suelo, con un chasquido de sus dedos, la rosa se detuvo lentamente hasta quedar en reposo. Otra vez murmullos de asombro en el publico. Como si fuese un yo-yo, la rosa comenzó a levitar hasta llegar a su mano, para seguir de largo, elevándose hacia muy arriba, casi tocando las luces del escenario.

—¡Increíble! —volvió a decir May.

—Eso si que esta bueno —admitió Lee.

—Esta usando hilos, es obvio —repuso Marie, intentando ver si podía visualizar alguna, con ayuda de la iluminación o lo que fuere. Solo un reflejo de hilo, solo uno, y tu carrera se termina, pensó ella.

Mientras Doble D comenzaba a hacer girar la rosa alrededor de él, como si se tratase de la Tierra girando alrededor del Sol, Marie logró notar una cosa. Si estaba usando hilos, no era de sus manos. El solo las movía pretendiendo que sus poderes provenían de ahí. Y de ser así, ella solo podía concluir que, o bien venían del techo, o bien los controlaba por su boca. Tal vez estuviera haciendo rotar la maldita rosa con un hilo de sus dientes. Eso si seria algo bastante llamativo.

«En ese caso, solo serias un ilusionista, Doble D. Uno muy bueno, pero no un mago.»

Supuso que en algún momento sus labios debían despegarse para revelar su dentadura sujetando firmemente aquel hipotético hilo. Eso no ocurrió. Así fue como tontamente se encontró a si misma husmeando en los labios de Doble D.

Marie humedeció sus propios labios con su lengua de manera inconsciente.

De pronto, los de él se separaron un poco, solo un poco. Marie casi se incorporó para poder ver lo que hubiese dentro de ellos, pero no vio mas que el amarillo de la luz que reflejaba sus dientes. Cuando levantó la vista para buscar sus ojos, descubrió que él la estaba mirando. De entre todos, él la estaba viendo a ella.

Cruzaron miradas por lo que pareció ser varios segundos. Marie se quedó paralizada, sin saber a que otro lado mirar. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que ella estaba viendo cualquier cosa menos a la rosa?

Entonces pudo desviar la vista hacia abajo. Lo próximo que sintió fue vergüenza. No sabia donde meterse. Ese chico la había agarrado con las manos en la masa.

«Y se supone que tu ibas a hacerle eso a él en un principio. Bien hecho, tarada.»

Con la cabeza gacha, levantó los ojos hacia él nuevamente, y descubrió que la seguía mirando. El color rojo comenzaba a manifestarse en su pálido rostro.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirar a aquella chica extraña, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Doble D.

Aquello asustó bastante a Marie. La rosa dejó de girar para volver a acercarse a las manos del chico, quien sin borrar su sonrisa, comenzó a hacerla levitar lentamente a través del publico. La rosa se desplazó errante sobre las cabezas de la gente, y los manotazos de los niños que querían tomarla. En un momento, estuvieron muy a punto, pero la rosa, o mas bien Doble D, fue mas hábil.

Marie sintió como el corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que la rosa iba en dirección hacia ella.

—No, no, por favor, no...

Pero su destino ya estaba escrito. Ante la vista de casi todo el mundo, y el estupor de sus hermanas, la rosa se detuvo frente a ella. Marie no sabia que hacer. Volvió a mirar a Doble D, quien con otra sonrisa cautivadora la invitó a tomarla.

Con la mano temblando, tomó con mucha delicadeza la base de la rosa. Todos aplaudieron. May la miraba tontamente. La bendición que acompañaba a la mujer de su izquierda se hallaba sobre esta, mirando a Marie y a la rosa, intentando encontrarle alguna fantasiosa explicación a lo que acababa de ver.

La chica quedó estupefacta ante lo que había ocurrido. Tenia un notable rubor en las mejillas. Ese chico le había dado una rosa, y lo había hecho con sus superpoderes. ¿Superpoderes?

Aquello la hizo reaccionar de un impulso. Llevó su manó sobre la rosa, intentando encontrar algún hilo o lo que fuese. Luego examinó aquel objeto muy detenidamente, intentando encontrarle el truco. Para ese entonces, Doble D había reanudado su espectáculo con un sombrero.

Marie se pasó los próximos dos minutos escudriñando cada minúsculo rincón de la rosa, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Pensó que tal vez tenia escondido en alguno de sus pétalos algún imán o algo que la hubiese hecho levitar. Sin embargo no encontró nada. Y luego de explorarla muy obsesivamente concluyó que la rosa era de verdad.

—¿Lo viste, Marie? ¡Metió un gato en el sombrero y le cambió el color!

—Ah... Si... —respondió en balbuceos.

Dejó posar la rosa sobre su falda con delicadeza. Su vista regresó al mago, quien ahora se encontraba creando una bola de energía blanca en sus manos. Se veía tan concentrado. Encontró en su mirada una pasividad y esmero tan llamativas, que le recordaban a si misma cuando intentaba centrarse en los ejercicios de las tareas que las estúpidas profesoras le dejaban. Ese chico se estaba esmerando realmente en lo que hacia. No solo era lo que hacia, sino como lo hacia.

De nuevo reanudó la búsqueda del origen de aquellos hilos imaginarios, comenzando por las extremidades de su cuerpo y acabando nuevamente en sus labios. Se veían bastante saludables, tanto que por un momento, ella pensó que estaba usando lápiz labial. Si era de esos muchachos huérfanos e independientes que vivían en esta feria, apostaba a que se divertía yendo de fiesta en fiesta con sus amigos y de seguro no le faltaba quien le diera un poco de rojo a esos labios. Debía ser el alma de la fiesta en todo lugar al que asistía, especialmente si en su vida actuaba de la misma manera que en el escenario. Como un señor ingles medieval, tan caballeroso, tan intrépido, tan osado. Tan mágico.

«Doble D no va a las fiestas. Las fiestas van a Doble D.»

Esa idea fortuita hizo reír a Marie en voz alta. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca. Por suerte nadie le había tomado atención, o eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que volvió a cruzar miradas con Doble D. Resulta que él estaba haciendo algo con la bola de energía cuando ella rio. Por un momento pensó que él había creído que ella se estaba burlando de sus trucos —los cuales aun les parecían un fraude—, pero entonces, él volvió a sonreír.

Y sin notarlo, ella también lo hizo.

* * *

**Aquiles Traigo otra de mis historias surgidas de un día para el otro. No va a ser algo tan largo, pero en fin. Todo sea por nuestro querido Doble D.**

**Los saluda su amigo, Luudín. Que tengan un buen día =)'**

**PD: Sí, el anunciador era Eddy.**


	2. II

Otra agotadora función había concluido para Doble D, quien ahora se hallaba con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos sobre la mesa negra de roble del vestidor. La capa negra descansaba suspendida en el colgador, a su izquierda. El ropero se hallaba a su derecha, ostentando en cada compuerta un espejo común y corriente a su medida que el paso del tiempo se había encargado de desgastar.

Desde que adicionó a su espectáculo la muestra de las bolas de energía, sintió que todo había comenzado a ser mas agotador. Mediante un proceso que desafiaba a varias leyes de la Física y la Química, Doble D lograba transformar la energía interna de sus moléculas en energía con luz, visible y cuyo fin no era mas que el de embellecer su espectáculo y deslumbrar a su audiencia, pero a costa de quemar calorías en gran cantidad.

Como fue algo que había logrado dominar muy recientemente, todavía no conseguía llegar al final del día sin terminar exhausto. Y no es que no le gustase su publico. El les era devoto y creía que sin ellos el no seria lo que es hoy, pero vamos, todo tiene un limite, en especial su poder.

No obstante, lo que se llevó las palmas de los adultos mayores, los chiflidos de los chicos y los suspiros de las chicas no fueron las bolas de energía. Fue una rosa. O mejor dicho, fue habérsela obsequiado a esa chica. Eso fue aun mas inédito que su truquito de las bolas, o al menos lo fue para él, porque con o sin magia nunca antes lo había hecho. Fue una reacción que había surgido en el momento. El la vio allí, sentada en su banca observándolo fijamente, dando la impresión de estar explorando mas que sus manos, y entonces, por algún motivo que va mas allá de la magia, él no pudo contenerse. Luego hubo uno que otro contacto visual y entonces la función terminó entre aplausos. Ella no aplaudió. Y así como el entró al escenario, se fue por el costado, siguiendo el protocolo. Luego las luces se encendieron y todos se fueron.

Lo que no le gustaba de esto es el inevitable hecho de que, por mas que no le guste reconocerlo, esto no pasaría de una simple anécdota. En estos momentos, ella debe estar regresando a su casa, tal vez ya sin la rosa. Debe estar enviándole mensajes a su novio sobre lo que acababa de vivir hoy. Quizá algún reproche sobre el detalle que el mago tuvo y su novio debería tener alguna vez. Ni siquiera sabia el nombre de esa chica, y como mucho solo había participado en su vida como una simple anécdota para contar.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta. Y luego otro. Y luego silencio. Y luego...

La puerta se abrió tan bruscamente que la perilla choco contra la pared de madera. Doble D ya se había levantado de su silla, asustado.

—¡Tú!

Por un momento creyó que la imaginación o el cansancio le estaban jugando en contra. Se talló los ojos, y comprobó que estaba equivocado: era ella.

—¡Tú! ¡Estafador! ¿Cómo rayos hiciste para mover esta rosa? —interrogó Marie blandiendo el regalo.

Tardó segundos en reaccionar. Bajo la cálida iluminación del vestidor, su piel libida reflejaba el amarillo de las luces, y también se le podían ver las pecas. En el escenario, apenas y pudo notar que su color de cabello era azul. Ahora puede hasta ver el color de sus ojos, y la expresión en ellos. Su belleza era tan deslumbrante que intimidaba, y mucho. Y Doble D supo que de ninguna manera se habría atrevido siquiera a acercársele si otro fuera el contexto.

—¡Te estoy hablando!

Doble D dio un respingo.

—¿Se-señorita, que...?

—Tienes hilos, ¿verdad? Abre la boca —Marie se acercó a él con paso amenazante.

—Pe-pero... —Doble D retrocedió.

—¡Que la abras, te digo!

Doble D detuvo las manos de Marie antes de que ella llegara a su boca. La sostuvo de las manos, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Señorita. Este poder es real. Se que es difícil de creer, pero...

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡¿Crees que voy a creer en eso?! —repuso gritando.

—Pero... es la verdad.

Marie apartó sus manos con brusquedad.

—Entonces, haz una demostración. Vamos —le exigió, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

—No se. Saca tu varita y hazme algo.

—No. En primer lugar no tengo varita y en segundo...

—Entonces con tus manos —ordenó ella, agarrando sus manos para que le apuntaran—. Vamos, haz algún hechizo conmigo, Harry Potter.

El muchacho trago saliva. Muy pocas veces le había realizado hechizos a otros, y no fue para hacerles algo bueno. Solían meterse en problemas debido a la avidez de Eddy por los juegos de azar, y aunque a Doble D no le gustase, no le quedaba otra opción que defender a Eddy de los matones a los que engañaba. En otras palabras, jamás había hechizado a alguien si no para defenderse.

—No puedo hacerlo, comprenda.

—¿No puedes? ¿Entonces no...

—Es que no puedo arriesgarme a lastimarla. Creí que con la... bueno... la rosa había quedado claro.

—Lo único que me quedó claro es que ustedes son muy hábiles para las ilusiones —respondió, agitando la rosa—. Además de mago falso, debes ser todo un rompe corazones, ¿no?

—Pero ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿No lo niegas? Eres un rompe corazones —acusó ella, señalándolo—. Y por tanto también debes ser un fraude.

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero no soy ni una ni la otra —se defendió con firmeza.

Marie sonrió desafiante.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No.

La chica volvió a acercarse, esta vez como insinuándose. Llevaba unas sandalias de cuero ligeras, una falda de jean que terminaba cuatro dedos arriba de sus rodillas, y una blusa blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo. A Doble D no le sorprendió que llevara un piercing ahí.

—Hazme algún hechizo bueno, entonces —propuso Marie. Quería saber quien era este chico, pero también quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar alguien que le obsequia una rosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Hechizo bueno? —Doble D no dejaba de pensar en lo insistente que era.

—Si. Haz, no se... Haz que me enamore de ti —dijo en un susurro.

Doble D trago en seco, no solo por lo que acababa de proponerle. La perseverancia de esta niña era impresionante. Tenia dentro de ella un fuego que calcinaba todo lo que era amenazante o simplemente incomprensible para ella, tan como lo serian él y su espectáculo de magia.

—Es... ¿Es una bro...?

—¡Ay, por todos los cielos, ya me cansé! ¡Haz algo! ¡No sé, mueve esa silla o escribe algo en la mesa, lo que sea! —explotó ella.

—De... de acuerdo.

Justo en el momento en que apuntaba su mano la silla, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a sus tres compañeros llegando al vestidor.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Una mujer! —grito Ed, lleno de horror.

—Tranquilo cabeza hueca. Es solo una chica —repuso Eddy. Se giró a la muchacha—. Los intrusos no pueden entrar a este vestidor. Kevin, a la cara —ordenó.

El mono que estaba sostenido sobre el hombro de Ed dio un gruñido y saltó hacia ella.

Con un grito, Marie se cubrió su bello rostro con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que ese chimpancé le rasguñara la cara y se pusiera a jugar a la silla voladora con su cabello.

Pasaron los segundos... y no pasó nada.

—¿Eh? —Marie se volvió a ver. Lo que vio en ese momento fue sorprendente. El mono se hallaba suspendido en el aire, entre los amigos de Doble D y ella. Su expresión era la de un animal atontado. Ahora lo podía ver bien. No llevaba nada mas que una gorra roja y unos pañales.

La chica se giró al mago. El lo estaba haciendo. Con una mano, había detenido al animal, manteniéndolo levitando.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —espetó Eddy.

Doble D habló en un idioma absolutamente extraño, que no daba la impresión de ser latín, ni ruso, ni nada de eso. Kevin solo escuchó, y luego de un intercambio de palabras y murmullos, esbozó una extraña sonrisa mostrando las encías.

Todavía suspendido en el aire, el mono le extendió su pequeña mano a la humana. Ella le dio la suya, mas insegura que cuando recibió la rosa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Eddy? Ella solo vino a hablar conmigo —protestó el mago.

—Oye, yo solo velo por nuestra seguridad. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que hizo la última chica que entró al vestidor?

El mono saltó de su plataforma imaginaria y aterrizó en los hombros de Doble D.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Solo estábamos hablando tranquilamente —dijo él. Observo a la chica, quien parecía desorientada.

—Si, como no —dijo Eddy.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Marie.

Doble D miró a sus amigos y carraspeó.

—Señorita, ellos son mis compañeros en este emprendimiento. Déjeme presentarlos —dijo con cortesía—. El es Ed. Operario de atención al cliente y nuestro hermano mayor.

—Umm... mu-mucho gusto —Ed dudo en extenderle la mano, pero Eddy la tomó con rudeza y se la extendió hasta la chica.

—Hola —respondió Marie. Lo reconoció al instante, era ese uniceja que las había atendido en la entrada de la carpa.

—El es Eddy. Encargado de eventos, publicidad, administrador de nuestras humildes ganancias, y nuestro tercer hermano.

—Hola —pronunció el anunciador gruñón, con los ojos rasgados.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo ella sin interés.

—A mi ya me conoce. Mi nombre es Doble D. Soy lo que llaman el único mago vivo del siglo XXI, y soy el segundo mayor. Es un placer conocerla señorita... emm...

—Marie —respondió—. Me llamo Marie.

—Es un placer conocerla, Marie. —Era un lindo nombre—. Y este pequeñín de aquí se llama Kevin. Creo que ya se han saludado.

El mono hizo unos sonidos de animal alegre. Marie volvió a saludarlo agitando la palma de su mano. La verdad es que ese detalle de la gorrita roja le parecía tierno y gracioso.

Ed vio algo colgado de la mano de la chica. Era la rosa.

—Eddy —musitó Ed. Luego de la ultima función de Doble D, ambos habían escuchado del publico que abandonaba la carpa, rumores sobre lo que había hecho el mago. Cosas como ''¿Viste cómo le dio la rosa? ¿Cuándo harás eso por mi, Johnny? Aunque sea sin magia.''. Así fue como se dieron cuenta de que los rumores eran verdad. Doble D le había obsequiado una rosa a esta chica, y eso explicaba por qué él estaba con ella en este vestidor, solos.

«Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido», pensó Eddy.

—Oye, Doble D —dijo Eddy, con voz melodiosa. Doble D notó que ya se había calmado—. Ed y yo iremos por refrescos, los dejamos solos. Ya volvemos.

Antes de girarse, el mago vio el guiño que le había hecho su amigo. Ed le hizo un pulgar arriba antes de ser arrastrado por Eddy.

Sus tres compañeros salieron. La puerta se cerró. Doble D dio un suspiro.

—Oh... disculpa lo ocurrido. ¿Quería que moviera la silla?

Marie todavía seguía con la mirada perdida.

—No... ya no hace falta... —dijo ella lentamente. Los monos voladores no existen. Eso en su mundo aburrido en donde la gente se transporta en vehículos automotores y recurre a controles remotos para cambiarle de canal, o en donde las leyes de Newton no elevaban por los cielos a algún Kevin, o en donde las leyes de la Termodinámica no permitían jugar a Dragon Ball haciendo bolas de energía. Todo lo que conocía de este mundo ahora no valía nada.

Con una expresión de asombro y total incertidumbre ante las maravillas que el universo osaba ocultarle a ellos, los mortales, Marie se tomó la sien con una mano y se sentó lentamente en la silla.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Doble D, alarmado, ayudándole a sentarse.

—Si... no te preocupes. Es solo que... —Apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando hacerse la idea de que había vivido una mentira. Doble D estaba preocupado; creía que estaba llorando.

El muchacho le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Escuche... Marie. Se que es difícil de creer para alguien tan... bueno, tan escéptica como usted. La entiendo, de verdad.

Ella asomó los ojos y los dirigió hacia él, luego bajó sus manos, y se quedó observándolo, con una pizca de inocencia y desolación. Ya no parecía una adolescente; ahora daba la impresión de ser una niña perdida a punto de llorar.

—Supongo que esto es como la religión y los creyentes. Yo no creí en usted y eso ya no me hace digna de su respeto, ¿no es así Lord Doble D? —acusó ella, manifestando un resentimiento que el muchacho detectó al instante.

—No, por favor no piense eso —respondió, pensando cada palabra antes de decirla—. Comprendo que no haya creído en... bueno, en esto, a primera vista. Quizá este pensando que yo la creo una necia pero no es así.

—¿Entonces que piensas? —preguntó, volviendo a verlo.

—Pienso que es muy inteligente para no dejarse llevar por lo primero que ve, y muy perseverante para defender con convicción lo que cree hasta el final.

Jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho eso. Los idiotas de la escuela solo sabían adularla por su cabello, sus ojos, su nombre, o cualquier otra anatomía, sin notar que eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Ella confiaba en su capacidad intelectual y su fuerza de voluntad, aun cuando nadie se la remarcara a menudo. Pero incluso alguien como ella deseaba que hubiese una persona que lo hiciera, una persona que le recordase que era mas que una cara bonita, aun cuando esa persona fuera un desconocido.

Todavía sentada en la silla, volvió a ver a Doble D a los ojos, y su semblante cambio, logrando formar una sonrisa.

—Solo una cosa.

—¿Si?

—Deja de ustedearme.

Esos giros de contexto podían contra Doble D. Siempre podían.

—¿Que qué?

—Eso. Que dejes de decirme "siñiriti istid istid lilili". Solo falta que me llames dama.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo debería llamar... te? —le preguntó. Antes de que ella espetara su nombre, el la recordó—. Oh. Marie.

Marie se puso de pie lentamente. Ahora tenia en su mirada una expresión mas segura.

—Creo que ya te he fastidiado demasiado.

—No, para nada. Fue agradable conocerte.

—Si, claro. Lo dices solo porque quieres ser amable con una "señorita" como yo —concluyó ella, sintiéndose complacida.

—Eso es verdad. Pero también me gustó pasar los últimos cinco minutos contigo. No se quien seas, pero quisiera conocerte mejor.

Ese chico es un experto, pensó Marie, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa para ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

—Bueno, y... ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió Doble D—. ¿Y tu?

—Tengo dieciséis, pero en unas horas es mi cumpleaños —confirmó con una sonrisa—. Es una lastima porque ya me tengo que ir. Si me quedaba hasta mañana, tendrías que haberme dado un regalo.

—Eh, claro que si —dijo él, mirando a la rosa.

—¿Umm? —la chica elevó la rosa una vez más—. Me la quedaré, pero no creas que es porque me gustes o algo. Lo haré porque yo también soy amable.

—Me parece bien —respondió Doble D con otra sonrisa.

—Bueno... —Sin disimularlo, Marie intentaba alargar la despedida todo lo posible—. Yo me voy... por esa puerta... así que... me voy...

—Un segundo —la detuvo él.

—¿Si? —Ella se giro a él con los ojos brillosos, llenos de esperanza.

—Se que esto sonara descarado pero... —comenzó a decir, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Me dar...

El teléfono de Marie sonó.

—Disculpa. —Atendió—. ¿Qué pasa, Lee? —Y comenzó ese incomodo silencio de Doble D, quien ahora tendría que esperar a que terminara de hablar—. Si, estoy en... Estoy ocupada. ¿Qué pasó?

Doble D pensó en lo cerca que estuvo hasta que esa llamada los interrumpió. Quizá así sea mejor. ¿Qué pasaba si después de su pedido, ella creía que él era otro de esos interesados, o como le había llamado, rompe corazones? De pronto se sintió incapaz de volver a pedírselo.

Entonces, algo le dijeron a Marie.

—¿Que mama dijo qué?


	3. III

Al salir de la carpa, Marie se encontró con el cielo casi oscuro, y el susurro de los árboles que emergían sobre los límites de la feria, surcando el acantilado. Una suave brisa la recibió, logrando hacerla estremecerse un poco. Era verano, y la máxima para ese día había sido de treinta grados, pero para ese momento ya había bajado a venticuatro, y ella comenzaba a sentir frío.

Lee y May la esperaban a unos metros, apartadas de la entrada a la carpa y frente a las tiendas de comida. Se acercó a ellas, y fue su hermana mayor la que le relató la nueva noticia.

—Los muy ineptos rompieron la cañería principal del remolque y todo quedó inundado. Les tomará dos o tres días arreglarlo.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Bueno, mamá me dijo que fuéramos directo al motel en donde está ella.

Marie lanzó un bufido. Era la segunda vez que ocurría, eso de pasar la noche en un motel. La primera vez fue cuando tenía diez años; habían sido desalojadas de la vivienda tomada en la que vivían y por suerte —y gracias a Dios— el por ese entonces pareja de mamá les había ofrecido una noche en el motel de uno de sus primos. Luego de eso y otros eventos terminaron rentando el remolque y allí se quedaron.

El sonido de una cerradura abrirse la sacó de su cabeza. Luego se escuchó una puerta abrirse, en la parte trasera de la carpa. Las tres observaron al mago saliendo de dónde había salido Marie hace dos minutos.

—Oye… Marie. ¿Estabas con él? —preguntó May.

Ella se dió la vuelta y vio a Doble D. El también la vio, y pegó un respingo. El chico notó además que la rosa que le había obsequiado, ahora la llevaba en el cabello.

—Pues… si… si —respondió sin dejar de verlo. A través de miradas se decían todo, y ella recordó lo ocurrido hace minutos adentro. Él le había presentado a sus acompañantes cortésmente, incluyendo al monito. Lo adecuado sería hacer lo mismo, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer en este momento.

Marie se acercó a Doble D con seguridad, y lo tomó de un brazo pegándose a él para llevarlo con sus hermanas, a paso lento.

—¿Qu-qué está haciendo, señorita? —protestó el pobre muchacho sonrojado. Con el dorso de su mano, sintió el movimiento de la cadera de ella debajo de su falda.

El mago, tan joven y flamante, le llevaba casi una cabeza de diferencia, pero eso más que molestarla, le agradaba. Incluso aún, le encantaba. Sentía un resguardo y protección cálidas y a la vez se sentía segura y capaz de cuidarlo, si es que tuviese que hacerlo.

—Lee, May, este es el mago. Tiene diecisiete y como acabo de averiguar, sí es un mago de verdad.

—Vaya… ¿De verdad? —cuestionó Lee, acercándose a él para inspeccionarlo.

—¿En serio? Haz una demostración —propusó May entusiasmada, acercándose también a el.

—Oye no lo molestes, está agotado —se interpuso Marie, sin soltarse de él.

—Emmm.. si… bu-bueno, verán… yo… —murmuró el muchacho, rascándose la nuca.

—Firma mi cuaderno —le dijo la menor de las Kanker, sacando de su bolso de cuero un pequeño cuaderno lila con dibujos de unicornios.

El mago hizo un rápido chasquido de dedos y una sencilla firma se dibujó en el cuaderno.

—Oh, esperen. Falta la aclaración.

Doble D sacó un lápiz y lo soltó en el aire. El lápiz se posicionó debajo de la firma, y escribió «Eddward M. Vincent», con cuidado de no escribir sobre el rostro de algún unicornio.

Las dos hermanas lo contemplaron asombradas, como si fuera lo más fantástico que han visto en sus vidas (lo era, de hecho). A Marie se le había dibujado una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

—Increíble, es real —comentó Lee, muy sorprendida y aún sin creerlo. Se había pasado toda la tarde ocultando su incredulidad hacia la magia, aunque luego de la función de Doble D comenzaron a surgir dudas en ella.

—¡Es asombroso! ¡A ver, ahora escupe fuego! —siguió May.

A unos metros de ahí, en una humilde tienda de comida, Ed y Eddy esperaban aparentando no observarlos. Kevin se relamía sobre el hombro del primero.

—Rayos. Siento envidia de Doble D. No por las chicas sino por qué es popular. Aunque...

—¿Y si planean secuestrarlo, Eddy?

—No seas tonto, Ed. ¿Que podrían hacerle unas niñas?

—Tal vez sean unas intrusas contratadas por la malvada secta de hombres verdes para secuestrarlo, torturarlo y robar sus poderes —argumentó levantando sus manos. Eddy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Madura, Ed. Son solo mujeres.

El vendedor terminó de preparar los hot dogs.

—¿Que le pondremos a sus hot dogs, Ed-amigos?

Los dos chicos se giraron.

—Ketchup, mucho ketchup.

—Salsa de quesadilla.

El vendedor terminó de servir los hot dogs y se los dió a sus viejos amigos. Se escuchó el gruñido de un cerdo dentro de la tienda. Eso llamó la atención del pequeño primate, quien de un salto bajó a la tienda y se adentró en ella furtivamente.

—Excelente, gracias Rolf —agradeció Eddy, antes de ponerse a saborear su cena. Ed hizo lo mismo.

Rolf se apoyó sobre el carrito mostrador y observó hacia dónde hace unos momentos estaban viendo sus amigos.

—Vaya… Doble D sí que disfruta de su trabajo.

—Y que lo digas. Haber llegado a Mondo A-Go Go fue como encontrar Coca Cola en un desierto. No volvieron a llegarnos cartas amenazadoras ni nada de eso.

Rolf el vendedor conocía a los Eds desde mucho antes de que ellos llegaran a la feria, hace seis meses. De hecho, fue gracias a una recomendacion de él que decidieron venir aqui. Los tres muchachos conocieron al buen Rolf hace cinco años, cuando aun vivian en un vecindario lejano y Doble D recién descubria sus poderes.

Era por eso que Rolf conocia varios de sus problemas.

—Sobre eso, chicos Eds… Rolf tiene un conocido que vive en las afueras de Lemon Brook. Según le contó a Rolf, ha visto a esos hombres de verde merodeando por una capilla abandonada.

El presentador dejó de masticar. Fue como atravesar un sentimiento de temor y fastidio. Fundamentalmente fastidio. La ciudad que nombró Rolf quedaba cerca de la feria. De todos los lugares en los que se habían resguardado junto a sus compañeros, este era el que más le había gustado, y no quería tener que dejarlo tan pronto.

—Pa-patrañas, Rolf. Esos tipos ya no nos siguen. Es decir… si les interesaramos ya se habían cruzado con nosotros… ¿Verdad? Ademas es muy dificil que nos encuentren aquí —opino Eddy.

—Pues aun no se los ha visto haciendo algo malo —repusó Rolf. Mientras tanto Ed aprovechó para darle una mordida al hot dog de Eddy.

—¡Porque todo lo hacen a escondidas! ¡Maldita sea! Nunca les hemos hecho nada a ellos… Tendré que avisarle a Doble D. De todas formas no pienso moverme de aquí.

En ese momento, de la entrada de la tienda sale corriendo un cerdo gordo y rosa con un mono sobre él. Empuñando una salchicha como lanza (o espada), Kevin cabalgaba al buen Wilfred mientras arrojaba una serie de gruñidos.

—¡Mira Eddy! ¡Kevin es el jinete sin cabeza! —advirtió Ed, con la boca llena de comida.

—¡Kevin! —exclamó Eddy.

—¡Wilfred! —exclamó Rolf.

Los tres comenzaron a perseguir a los dos animales por la feria. Mientras tanto…

—La feria cierra a las diez de la noche todos los días, pero los Viernes y Sábados todos los trabajadores organizamos una fiesta nocturna al aire libre que dura hasta altas horas de la noche —relataba Doble D—. Generalmente es algo privado entre nosotros, pero muchos suelen traer a sus conocidos, amigos y familiares.

—Mmm… fiesta —murmuraron Lee y Marie al unísono. Esta última le dirigió una mirada pícara al mago, quien no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Y hay comida? —preguntó May.

—Mucha —respondió Doble D, recuperando la compostura—. Pero según me dijo Marie, ustedes ya se tenian que ir.

—Sobre eso… —comenzó a decir Lee, pero Marie la interrumpió.

—Con todo lo que dices, tengo ganas de quedarme a vivir aquí.

—Pero Marie… —dijo May. Fue entonces cuando el audaz Kevin entró en acción. Wilfred chocó con la pierna de la menor de las Kanker—. Auuch. ¿Que…?

Wilfred cayó de costado, tirando al mono al suelo. La salchicha que usaba como lanza (o espada) salió rodando.

—Miren eso —señalo Lee, mientras Marie reía.

—Ay no, Kevin —dijo Doble D.

May tomó al monito con sus dos manos, delicadamente, y lo levantó. Wilfred por su parte continuaba pataleando, en un intento por reincorporarse.

—Miren que cosita.

—Y tiene una gorra roja pequeña.

—¿No es lo más tierno? —continuó May, frotando su mejilla contra la del primate. De las tres, ella era las más aficionada por los animales, en especial los de apariencia adorable—. ¿Te llamas Kevin, pequeño? ¿Dónde esta tu mami?

Doble D y Marie se miraron, intentando contener la risa. Wilfred logró ponerse de pie y fue directo a comerse la salchicha. Lee se acercó al cerdo y le tocó el lomo con el dedo.

—Oye, Doble D. ¿Que hace un cerdo en una feria? ¿También lo usas para los espectáculos?

—Eh… no… no es…

—¡Oye tú! ¡Deja a Kevin!

Doble D vio acercarse a Ed, Eddy y Rolf. Por los gritos, Kevin se puso nervioso y tiró del cabello de May.

—¡Ay! ¡Mi cabello!

El mono uso su cabello como soga y se impulsó en un salto hacia el piso. Mientras tanto, Wilfred volvía corriendo hacia Rolf, todavía con media salchicha asomando por el hocico.

—¡Lo lamento! ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el mago a May, alarmado.

—Si...si.

—Por favor, perdónalo. Es que Kevin es muy introvertido.

Observaron al animal volver trotando hacia Ed, mientras se golpeaba los pechos con los puños y lanzaba gruñidos.

—Esto es propiedad de los Eds, así que agradeceríamos que no lo tocaran —dijo Eddy, llegando con las chicas.

—¿Quién? ¿Doble D o el mono? —preguntó Lee.

—Los dos… es decir el mono —se excusó Eddy—. Kevin es bastante hostil con los desconocidos como ustedes. Puede parecer adorable, pero en realidad es un alfa… un macho alfa —finalizó lentamente.

Las tres hermanas mantuvieron silencio por un segundo, para luego explotar en risas.

Kevin se subió al hombro de Ed y desde ahí formó un corazón con sus manos, dedicado a May. Ella lo saludó con la mano, entre risitas.

—Creo que le gustas, May —le dijo Marie, dándole un codazo.

—No te preocupes, Eddy. Todo está bajo control —informó Doble D.

El joven mago comenzó a presentar a sus compañeros a las hermanas, tal como lo hizo con Marie, pero también incluyendo a Rolf y al cerdo. Para fastidio de Eddy, May preguntó sus edades. Marie se vio nuevamente encantada por la manera de Doble D de presentar a sus amigos. Pensó que tal vez un poco de modales como esos les vendría bien a muchos de los chicos que ellas conocían.

Al finalizar, una alarma sonó de los bolsillos de Eddy.

—¡La función! ¡Vamos, muchachos, tenemos trabajo! —ordenó Eddy—. Niñas, nos retiramos.

—¡A la orden, jefe! —exclamó Ed, antes de salir detrás de él. Se volteó para despedirse de las hermanas con la mano. Rolf también se despidió y volvió a su tienda junto con el cerdo.

—Ese enano es menor que yo. ¿Quién se cree llamandonos niñas? —se quejó Lee.

—Damas, tendrán que disculparme, pero tengo que irme —comenzó a despedirse el mago.

—¡Espera! —dijo Marie—. ¿Tienes teléfono?

—Ah, ¿qué? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—No te ilusiones. Es por si nos sucede algo y necesitamos tu ayuda —explicó ella, guiñándole un ojo, lo cual confundió a Doble D.

Lee y May se cruzaron miradas.

—Marie, volveremos mañana —informó su hermana mayor.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—Si el remolque aún es inhabitable tendremos más días de vacaciones.

—Y mamá dijo que podíamos volver —informó May, alegre.

—Yo… pero… es que… —balbuceó Marie.

Desde lejos volvieron a llamar al mago.

—En ese caso las estaré esperando. Fue un placer, señoritas —se despidió de las tres—. Te veré mañana, Marie.

Y se dirigió caminando hacia la carpa. En una extraña secuencia óptica, dió la impresión de recorrer esos veinte o treinta metros que lo separaban, a pie, y en solo dos segundos. O quizá, magia.

Una vez que vieron a los tres regresar, y al uniceja volver a su labor, rompieron el silencio.

—Ay… es tan apuesto —opinó May.

—Y tan atento. Imaginenselo en las reuniones familiares —la siguió Lee.

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, junto con una multitud que abandonaba la feria después de un largo día. Marie seguía observando a la carpa. La fila del horario nocturno ya se había formado, y Ed ya había comenzado a recibir a la audiencia. Dentro de unos momentos, el gran mago volvería a brillar una vez más frente a sus espectadores.

—¡Imaginalo en navidad, Lee!

—¡Es verdad! Espectáculos de magia a domicilio —rieron las dos.

—Marie —la llamó su hermana menor.

—¿Que? —dijo volteando. Había escuchado un poco de lo que hablaban.

—¿Por qué no te casas con él?

Ella puso los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Casarme con él? Qué cosas dices, May…

—Vamos, se que te gusta la idea —opinó Lee.

—Y además hemos visto lo rojo que se puso cuando lo abrazaste.

—Cierren la boca. Soy muy joven para casarme —dijo, cubriéndose la cara, mientras sus hermanas reían. Luego siguió—: Bueno, si… él es muy guapo.

Bajo un ambiente cálido y grato, las tres adolescentes regresaron al bus que las llevaría de regreso al distrito en donde vivían.

Doble D comenzó a preparar todo para la función nocturna; las bolas de energía y algunas levitaciones, entre otros encantamientos. El espectáculo sería un éxito más y el se iría a descansar, exhausto como nunca antes lo había estado. Pero aunque lo intentase, esa noche no podría dejar de pensar en la nueva amiga que acababa de hacer.


	4. IV

Al día siguiente las hermanas visitaron la tienda de disparo al blanco con dardos, la montaña rusa y nuevamente los autitos chocadores. Marie y Lee hicieron un complot, pero ni eso fue suficiente para las habilidades de May. Luego visitaron la carpa del circo y gastaron lo último de tiempo con los artistas callejeros y sus trucos de magia —según Marie, hippies patéticos que entre todos no hacían ni medio Doble D— hasta que dieron las doce del mediodía.

—Él ya debería haber salido… —mencionó Marie, mirando hacia las carpas de espectáculos.

—A mí ya me dió hambre, ¿no podemos comer primero? —sugirió May.

—Supongo… Podemos ir haciendo la fila para la cafetería mientras Marie va a ver a su novio. Aun así, estaremos un buen tiempo ahí —propuso Lee, observando cómo la gente se apiñaba alrededor de la cafetería al aire libre.

—Que no es mi novio, tarada —respondió Marie.

—Mmm… Buena idea… —opinó May, sobándose el estómago. El aroma a carne frita se expandía por las cercanías de ese sector. Era tan fuerte que ya sentían sus arterias taparse.

—Está decidido. Diviértete, Marie —se despidió Lee mientras se sumergía entre el público.

—Luego nos cuentas cómo te fue —dijo May, alejándose a toda prisa.

—¡Esperen! ¡Pidan algo para…! —La chica observó a sus hermanas perderse de vista muy rápidamente entre la multitud— ...mí.

Se encontraba nuevamente sola. El viento sopló un poco y refrescó sus brazos y sus piernas. Casi por instinto, Marie se abrazó a sí misma, incluso a pesar de que hacían casi treinta grados y el sol le estaba dando de lleno.

Ignorando todo esto se acercó curiosa a la carpa del mago, de donde salían los que habían disfrutado su último acto. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Chicos de su edad, pero ninguno era el mago. Tuvo la idea de infiltrarse nuevamente a su vestidor, pero justo en ese momento el berrinche insistente de un niño le llamó la atención.

—¡Mamá, mira! ¡Es el mago!

Marie presenció otro acto de grandeza del buen Doble D. Vio al muchacho tomándose una foto con el niño, agachándose para entrar en el marco.

—A mi hijo y a mí nos ha encantado su espectáculo —le dijo la mujer a Doble D. Se le acercó al oído—. Jimmy hasta cree que es real.

—Pues muchas gracias. Me alegro de que les hayan gustado los trucos —agradeció con su rostro de buenos modales.

Estaba igual de sonriente y apuesto que ayer. A Marie le alivió ver que al fin se había dignado a quitarse la capa. Vestía un chaleco negro abrochado, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

—No sé quién está más engañado —mencionó ella detrás de él, observando como la mujer y el niño se iban.

Doble D reconoció la voz enseguida y se dio la vuelta.

—A veces la misma realidad nos oculta cosas. Hola, Marie. ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó animado.

—Hola, Doble D. Bien, tú sabes... Sobreviviendo en un motel de una estrella y divirtiéndome por ahí con May y con Lee. ¿Y tú?

—Haciendo lo que mejor se hacer… Fingiendo que finjo hacer magia, y brindando un buen rato a la gente.

—Dibujándole una sonrisa al prójimo. Alguien debería dibujártela a ti —sugirió ella, acercándose—. Y… ¿me extrañaste?

—Un poco, sí —admitió él, rascándose la sien—. Emm… Oye… antes que nada, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Dime.

—Yo… no sabía que más darte así que… espero que te guste. —Doble D abrió la mano, y de su palma desnuda apareció levitando un modesto collar plateado que exhibía un hermoso trozo de zafiro por donde el reflejo del sol bañó el rostro de la chica al instante—. Feliz cumpleaños, Marie.

—Creí… creí que lo olvidarías —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—No lo olvidaría para nada.

—Bueno… gracias... No debiste Doble D, es precioso. ¿Lo compraste? —comentó maravillada.

—No lo hice. Ya lo tenía y si, si es muy valioso —dijo mirando hacia el horizonte. Marie intuía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, y tuvo el deseo de preguntárselo, pero decidió callar. Él volvió a mirarla—. Pero quiero que sea tuyo. No vayas a rechazarlo, porque me lastimarás —completó con una sonrisa inocente e irresistible.

—En ese caso, no tengo otra opción.

Marie se dio la vuelta y se recogió el cabello. Doble D advirtió lo bien que combinaba el zafiro con su alborotado cabello azul. Luego admiró la fragilidad de su lívido cuello femenino, algo que ameritaba precaución al máximo.

La chica sintió la calidez de las manos del mago dando un rodeo en su cuello desnudo mientras éste colocaba el collar. La respiración en su oído fue más que ensordecedora, y cuando el muchacho terminó de abrochar el collar por detrás, un mar de fuegos saturaba la cabeza de Marie.

—Listo —susurró Doble D, apartándose para apreciarla mejor.

Ella se giró a él y lo miró a los ojos. Luego a sus labios, los que había juzgado la primera vez que lo vio. Y finalmente de vuelta a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Te ves... hermosa —confesó nervioso.

—Aww… gracias —dijo ella conmovida.

Doble D dio un respingo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar por ahí? —propuso encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí… me parece bien —sonrió ella, volviendo a tomarlo del brazo y sintiendo nuevamente su estremecimiento. Él tembló, y ella rio. Nada fue una confusión. Era casi la misma imagen de ayer—. Y… ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

—¿Puedo elegir?

—Solo si recuerdas que yo soy la invitada, y que tienes que complacerme.

—Eso suena convincente. Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita.

Dieron la vuelta entera a la feria y luego se desviaron por un camino hacia las afueras. Marie le había insistido mucho para alejarse del lugar y conocer los alrededores del parque de diversiones, y Doble D no pudo resistirse a sus caprichos.

Detrás de la tienda de regalos se encontraba una de las dos salidas alternativas, un sendero por donde nadie suele pasar. De allí surgían dos caminos; uno que bordeaba a la feria regresando a la entrada principal, y otro que se adentraba en la arboleda, en dirección al acantilado y al bosque. Para cuándo salieron de la feria, Marie ya se había soltado de él.

El camino no era la gran cosa. Matorrales por un lado, pinos por el otro. Doble D aprovechó para hablarle sobre su vida antes de descubrir sus poderes, cuando apenas entraba a la adolescencia e iba a la escuela con sus dos tocayos.

—Los bravucones habían encerrado a Ed y a Eddy en un contenedor de basura afuera de la escuela, y me estaban buscando para robarme el dinero. Esa fue la primera vez que me ocurrió. Me acorralaron y me agarraron entre dos. Cuando otro de ellos estaba por golpearme, cerré los ojos y escuché quejidos. Al abrirlos vi a ese sujeto tirado y tomándose el rostro, como si algo lo hubiese atacado. Me llevaron a la dirección, pero no pudieron explicar las quemaduras de su rostro y me dejaron ir.

—Vaya… justicia mágica. ¿Y qué pasó con Ed y con Eddy?

—Me olvidé de ellos. Recordé que estaban encerrados a la noche y tuve que volver a liberarlos.

Marie estalló en risas.

—Los hubieras dejado allí.

—Eddy casi me mata, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Ed lo detuvo al escuchar mi historia. Fue una lástima saber que terminaron por no creer en esto, pero no los culpo. Más adelante me verían en acción y lo descubrirán.

»En cuanto a los buscapleitos, creí que no volverían a fastidiarnos, pero como dijo el gran Einstein, había algo infinito además del universo. Una semana después me tendieron una trampa. Una nota me llevó al gimnasio junto con parte del equipo de handball. Me rodearon y comenzaron a atacarme arrojándome todas las pelotas. Corrí hasta la salida, pero la habían bloqueado. Una pelota dio en el interruptor de luz y todo quedó en penumbra, y a mí se me ocurrió ver si podía usar los poderes. La verdad fue fácil, solo tuve que desviar trayectorias e incrementar aceleraciones.

»Cuando los profesores abrieron la puerta, me encontraron a mí de pie y al resto del equipo tirados en el piso, varios de ellos magullados, doloridos y con la nariz y la dentadura rotas. Como aún no controlaba bien esto, se me había pasado un poco la mano. Me enviaron a la dirección de nuevo y llamaron a mi madre. Los del equipo me acusaron de apagar la luz y organizar una emboscada alegando que «tenía amigos en el equipo». Yo me defendí diciendo que no tenía amigos, que fui el único en pie y que se habían atacado entre ellos.

»Ese día mamá me sacó de la escuela temprano. Cuando estábamos afuera me tomó de los hombros y me dijo «Ya no nos escucha nadie. Ahora quiero la verdad, hijo.»

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Le conté todo. Lo del muchacho quemado y la emboscada en el gimnasio. Cuando terminé, ella no dijo nada. Solo me soltó y volvimos a casa, en silencio. Creí que había cometido un error al haberle dicho, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Alguna vez viste la primera de Spiderman?

—Solo las de Tobey Maguire. ¿Pero qué tiene…?

—«Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad» resumiría lo que fue la extensa charla que tuvimos en casa.

Doble D permaneció en silencio, dejando que ella sacará sus conclusiones.

—Espera. ¿Acaso ella… ella lo sabía?

—Más que eso. Ella era una hechicera —reveló, provocando sorpresa en la chica—. Al igual que yo, también lo había descubierto a mi edad. Según me dijo, mi abuelo vivía en una villa protegida por algunos magos, pero algunas guerras civiles ocurrieron y de nosotros, solo quedaron mi madre y algunos tíos que para ese entonces ya habían fallecido.

»Mi vida cambió después de esa tarde, Marie. Y fue difícil, no voy a mentirte. Saber que todo lo que creías del mundo no era tan real como parecía... Fue difícil de digerir.

—Lo sé. Me has hecho sentir así ayer, por sí ya lo olvidaste.

—Sí, y lo siento por eso —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Descuida. Para ser un ente semi divino, eres muy simpático —le sonrió ella—. Eres algo así como una especie de mesías de este mundo, o un elegido por los dioses del olimpo.

—Bueno, yo no era muy brillante antes de descubrir mis poderes. Me decían el ñoño con gorro, come libros friki, calcetín con patas…

Marie volvió a reír por los comentarios. Tenía una risa bastante agresiva y descarada, aunque a Doble D le parecía un detalle agradable.

—Todo un Peter Parker.

—Si.

Unos metros más adelante el camino bifurcaba en dos senderos casi invisibles. Hacia la izquierda continuaba elevándose y abriéndose paso entre riscos con vegetación, acercándose al acantilado. El de la derecha, descendía directamente hacia la orilla.

—¿Para dónde vamos? —preguntó Marie.

—Pues… hacia abajo se encuentran las playas y los muelles, donde los jóvenes van a bailar en las fiestas nocturnas.

—«Los jóvenes» … Tranquilo, señor veterano.

—Es un decir —respondió riendo. La abrupta imagen de ellos dos bailando a la luz de la luna llena atravesó su mente como un rayo, llevándose por delante un tercio de su raciocinio. Con lo que quedaba, continuó—: Y hacia la izquierda, un camino que rodea el acantilado. Por allí es donde vivo con Ed y con Eddy.

—Vayamos allí.

Avanzaron por ese camino. Conforme nacía la pequeña colina, a su izquierda se podía visualizar más allá de la entrada principal a la feria, unas chozas entre caminos de tierra junto a los sembradíos, y una pequeña granja ocupada por una piara no muy numerosa y una cabra. Un poco más arriba, justo antes de los riscos, lograron ver de lejos la parada del autobús que había traído a las hermanas aquí.

—A mí me han tratado parecido a ti. Dicen que soy problemática porque me salteo clases o me duermo en ellas, pero cuando ven mis A+++ en las hojas de exámenes no tienen opción más que cerrar la boca. Las del club de porristas suelen fastidiarnos a mí y a May. Una vez una de ellas me arrojó mierda de perro a la cara, en el pasillo en frente de todo el mundo. No lo pude soportar… Doble D, puedes juzgarme si quieres, no me importa. Me encerré en el baño con ella y le di la paliza de su vida. Le rompí la nariz y la envíe a la enfermería en camilla, y a mí me enviaron a la dirección.

—Diablos, señorita… ¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Doble D, asombrado por eso, y un tanto orgulloso de ella.

—Estuve a punto de ser expulsada, pero mamá, Lee y May llegaron al rescate junto a unos testigos. Lograron convencer a la directora de no echarme, aunque de igual forma tuve que ir a varias sesiones de terapia con una psicoanalista. Una pérdida de tiempo. Pero al menos logré que las porristas no volvieran a molestarme.

—Cielos, Marie.

—¿Que? ¿Te impresiona que la «señorita» haya arreglado las cosas con violencia?

—Puede ser… Considerando tu pacifica intromisión a mi vestidor el día de ayer…

Marie río.

—Ya… —exclamó golpeándolo en el hombro—. Te dije que lo sentía. Y si no lo dije te lo digo ahora. Pero esa estúpida si se lo merecía. Mama y Lee me apoyaron en eso.

»Claro que eso y mis notas son lo único que puedo presumir de mi vida, además de vivir en un remolque, trabajar medio tiempo en un local de Burger King y tratar de formar una banda de punk rock con mis hermanas. —Ella tomó un respiro—. Doble D, tú y yo somos como dos nerds frustrados, con la diferencia de que tú puedes resolver todo con magia y yo no. Estoy destinada a llevar la vida aburrida y monótona del resto de los mortales.

—No digas eso —dijo Doble D—. Tienes un gran potencial, Marie, pude ver eso en ti ayer.

—Ojalá más gente pudiera verlo.

Tras unos minutos caminando atisbaron detrás de unos árboles lo que parecía ser un baño público de madera, pero con tejado y ventanas. Marie comenzó a reír burlona.

—Mira eso. ¿Quién viviría allí? ¿Eddy? Solo él puede entrar allí. ¿O tal vez Kevin? —Se giró a Doble D, quien guardaba una expresión delatadora—. No… No me digas que todos ustedes. Pero si ni tú entras. ¿Acaso la puerta es un portal a una mansión?

—No… Es algo mejor. Es…

—¡No lo digas! Quiero entrar, vamos —dijo emocionada, tirando de él y notando que no estaba muy convencido—. ¿Qué esperas? Ven, entremos.

—Es que…

—Tranquilo, no intentaré nada contigo, si es lo que te preocupa. ¿O es que no quieres que entre?

—No… Es decir, si. Adelante, eres bienvenida...

Doble D se acercó intentando mantener la mente fría. Abrió la puerta y ambos se encontraron con una escalera de pared que descendía por un pozo de adoquines.

—¿Aún quieres entrar?

—¡Si! —insistió ella. Doble D fue el primero en bajar.

—Por favor, ten cuidado al descender.

Ella lo siguió.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero por si las dudas, ni se te ocurra mirar arriba —le advirtió Marie en la escalera. El chico tragó saliva.

Tras unos diez metros descendiendo llegaron a la sala. La escalera finalizó un metro antes de tocar suelo. Doble D le dio su mano para ayudarla a bajar de un salto.

—Vaya… esto es fantástico.

Era una gran sala de estar subterránea. El suelo era de madera pulida que rechinaba con cualquier fricción de zapatos. Las paredes eran de adoquines oscuros y grandes. Apenas pisar suelo, se podía ver un gran sillón negro bajo un plafón cilíndrico que brindaba iluminación blanca. Frente al sillón, una televisión plasma flanqueada por dos altavoces verticales, y una pequeña mesa de vidrio entre ellas. Marie contuvo el impulso de lanzarse hacia el sillón.

—Aquí es donde vivimos Ed, Eddy, Kevin y yo. Siéntete como en casa. Si, puedes sentarte.

Marie fue a recostarse al sillón de la manera menos salvaje posible. Detrás de él, se ubicaba la cocina. Los aparatos, las alacenas y el horno, y en un rincón una mesa con cuatro sillas de bar. Doble D se dirigió allí.

—Este lugar es un palacio. El sitio ideal para traer conquistas y romper corazones. Si pudiera viviría aquí —le dijo Marie.

—Sí, hago lo que puedo para mantener limpio este lugar. Ed y Eddy suelen dejarme el trabajo sucio a mí y a mis poderes…

Doble D se giró a ella y la encontró tirada en su sillón, recostada boca arriba y exhibiendo sin disimulo sus piernas desnudas. Con el último tercio de raciocinio, maldijo al verano en su mente.

—Pobrecito. Pero haces un buen trabajo, este lugar es impecable —insistió Marie, mirando hacia el techo y consciente de que él la estaba mirando.

—¿Qu-quieres algo de comer? Ayer hice una tarta de manzana —dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerador, intentando aparentar serenidad.

—No… —Su estómago la delató con un rugido.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Doble D colocó dos porciones de tarta en el horno, y agua en la tetera para calentarla. Cuando se volteó de nuevo a ella, la encontró poniéndose de pie—. Comeremos en unos minutos. Puedes encender la televisión, si quieres.

—No, para eso me regresaría al motel. ¿Dónde duermen ustedes?

—Allí al fondo —dijo señalando a la derecha del sillón, donde el pasillo continuaba y terminaba en tres puertas, una enfrente y dos a los costados.

—Ven, vamos a tu alcoba.

La habitación de Doble D era pequeña y acogedora, como una habitación de hotel, con una mesita de luz y una cama de una plaza pegada a la ventana. De hecho, la ventana era lo más destacable; la vista daba al mar.

—Es hermosa… me refiero a la vista.

—La luna desciende por ahí todas las noches. —Doble D señaló a un punto en el horizonte—. A veces se me hace molesto, por eso están las cortinas.

—Si… Todo muy lindo, Doble D, pero ahora quiero saber, ¿cuántos corazones has roto en este lugar?

—¿Qué?

—Por favor. Eres famoso, tienes carisma, eres joven, guapo y vas a fiestas. Alguna vez tuviste que haberlo hecho.

Doble D alzó una ceja. No se esperaba que ella revelase lo que creía de él.

—¿De verdad lo sigues creyendo?

—No lo sé, tú dime —volvió a insistir, sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

—No creo que pienses así de mi. Lo que yo creo es que me estás poniendo a prueba —se defendió Doble D.

—¿A prueba? ¿Prueba de qué?

—No lo sé, tú dime.

Marie perdió la paciencia.

—Ay ¿sabes qué? ¡Mejor cállate! —exclamó, tomando su almohada y usándola para pegarle.

—No, no, ¡Espera! ¡Con la almohada no!

—¡Detenme si puedes! —lo desafió Marie entre risas—. Y no vale usar magia.

Doble D tomó un extremo, y ambos tiraron. Luego Marie la soltó, haciendo que el casi se cayera hacia atrás. El chico se recompuso y le devolvió el golpe con la almohada, mientras ella intentaba esquivarlo dando saltos. La habitación terminó inundada de plumas y con ambos sentados en la cama agitados.

—Tenías razón, Doble D. No creo que sea tu intención romper corazones. Es más, uno no lastima a otros, los otros se lastiman solos, o así lo creo yo.

—Es una manera interesante de ver las cosas. Sé que tú tampoco tienes esa intención. Sabes lo que fue pasar por eso, y te fastidia en lo absoluto, ¿o me equivoco? —Marie no respondió. Bajó la vista avergonzada—. Está bien, Marie….

—Ojalá te equivocaras. El año pasado salí con un chico, pero las cosas no terminaron de la mejor manera. Pude darme cuenta a tiempo, pero ahora creo que habría dado lo mismo. No le di lo que quería. De hecho, aún no se lo di a nadie, pero ¿qué importa? Si al final el daño es el mismo.

Doble D entendía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando ella.

—Fue tu decisión, Marie, y si así lo quisiste, está bien. Pero no puedes culparte de querer a alguien.

—¿Tú también crees en eso? «Uno no elige de quien se enamora». Que fastidio.

—Fastidioso, sí. Pero no me parece descabellado. Oye, lograste hacerme hablar de amor —confesó sorprendido—. Algo que no recuerdo haber hecho antes.

—¿No? ¿Y de qué hablas con Ed y con Eddy? Ay, mejor no me digas. Las mujeres que ven en la playa ¡Todos ustedes son iguales!

—No sé, yo no dije nada —dijo Doble D inocente, aliviado por haberla animado.

Marie volvió a soltar una risa ligera y luego volvió a bajar la mirada. Sentía una gran calidez de tan solo estar con él. Algo que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra persona, o por lo menos, no con esa intensidad. No tendría problema en admitir que había recorrido todos esos kilómetros en autobús solo para verlo a él.

—Doble D, me has regalado una rosa ayer, y hoy este collar hermoso por mi cumpleaños, y aún no te lo he agradecido.

—Oh… no… no. Descuida, no tienes que…

Marie lo calló colocando su dedo en sus labios.

—Si tengo que.

Y con decisión y una repentina audacia, ella lo besó en la mejilla. Luego ambos se miraron por un rato, y sonrieron. Todo se volvió más cálido entre ellos.

—Doble D… ¿no tienes calor? —preguntó de repente.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Hace calor… —Olfateó el ambiente—. y huele a algo quemado… Oh, oh.

—Oh dios… ¡la tarta!


	5. V

—¿Cómo que no has hablado aún con Doble D, chico Eddy?

Eddy se apresuró en tragar el pedazo de hot dog que se encontraba masticando.

—Lo he estado pensando, y es mejor que no lo sepa. Si lo sabe, nos va a hacernos mudar a otro lugar más lejano, y no me quiero ir de aquí.

—Pero los Hombres Verdes, Eddy. ¿No te preocupan?

—Oye, no me hagas repetirte la cantidad de agujeros urbanos por los que hemos pasado. —Dio otra mordida—. Mondo A-Go Go es un paraíso al lado de eso. Y no pienso moverme de aquí solo porque un conocido tuyo haya visto a unos locos vestidos de verde. A lo mejor ni eran ellos

—No sé, Eddy amigo. La última vez casi ni la cuentan —dijo Rolf, rascándose la nuca.

—Si recibimos más noticias sobre ellos, le dire a Doble D. Pero mientras tanto no tiene por qué saberlo.

Estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no vieron llegar a Lee Kanker sino hasta que dio golpecitos a la mesa. Bajo los despiadados rayos del sol, con el peinado abultado de rulos parecía una diosa del fuego. Casi con solo verla, Eddy sabia que tipo de mal genio llevaba, acorde a su apariencia: no se veía nada mal. Llevaba unos vaqueros un tanto desteñidos que le llegaban casi hasta los tobillos, enfundando una magnífica cadera, y una musculosa blanca, ceñida y adecuada para el verano, aunque a ambos les dio curiosidad saber cómo sobrellevaba tener esa voluminosa cabellera en días como estos.

—Oye, Eddy. Solo por curiosidad, ¿a dónde llevó Doble D a Marie? —preguntó ella, apoyándose en la mesa.

Eddy escupió el hot dog que estaba comiendo gustosamente, y no precisamente por el hecho de que ella recordase su nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Como que se la llevó?

—¿No sabías? Fueron a caminar y salieron de la feria. Y eso fue hace casi dos horas —respondió, sin despegar la vista de las afueras de la feria.

Eddy se giró a la salida y pensó en cierta posibilidad inevitable de considerar.

—Y luego yo soy el rápido —musitó asombrado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Ehh... nada, nada. Por allí hay un lindo camino hacia las praderas. Quizás solo fueron a pasear.

—Pero chico Eddy, por allí viven us…

—¡Cállate Rolf! —Eddy le tapó la boca con su hot dog. Lee lo escrutaba detenidamente, con un misterio que se le hacía perturbador, más por el hecho de que no se le veían los ojos. Eddy comenzó a reír nervioso—. Osos. Allí viven los osos, pero son osos cariñosos. Tu hermana no corre peligro con Doble D. ¿No es cierto, Rolfi? Osos cariñosos.

La chica levantó una ceja. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y bajo los términos que había establecido mamá, era bastante tiempo para dejarla sola. Y no es que Marie fuese atrevida o traviesa, en el mal sentido de la palabra; ella odiaba a los chicos. Pero tendría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta acerca del genuino interés que tenía su hermana por este muchacho en particular, más allá de sus truquitos y poderes.

—Pues ya qué… —finalizó marchándose de la tienda. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, Eddy soltó a Rolf.

—¿Por qué impediste hablar a Rolf, Eddy amigo?

—Oye, es su hermana mayor. Si se entera de que Doble D la llevó a su casa para hacer ya sabes qué, volverá y nos cortará en pedacitos.

—¿Qué? Oh, ya entiendo —dijo Rolf riendo—. ¿Pero cómo sabes que el chico Doble D y la chica Marie harán eso que dices?

—Pues la verdad no estoy seguro. Sé que es muy bueno y correcto como para hacer algo así tan deprisa, pero esta mañana se la pasó hablando de ella todo el desayuno. Debiste verlo.

Lee encontró a May y a Ed en la tienda del juego de puntería. May se había ganado un pequeño oso rosado que Kevin, el monito, se había encargado de moler a golpes al ver como su chica humana favorita le daba cariño.

—Si me pones esa cara no puedo enojarme contigo, pequeño. —May frotaba empalagosamente su mejilla contra la del animal. Mientras tanto, Ed se había quedado anonadado, admirando a la rubia. Ella tenía unos tenis blancos, unos pantalones azules muy cortos, y una blusa amarilla, de las que susurraban con el viento. Nunca antes se había detenido a apreciar la figura de una mujer, a causa de su fobia por un lado, pero ahora que lo hacía podía comprender aquello que tanto agradaba a Eddy y a Doble D.

—Oye, May. Ven, vamos por Marie —dijo una voz detrás de ambos. Se giraron y vieron a Lee.

—Ya voy Lee. —Se volvió a Ed con una encantadora sonrisa. De sus labios rosados se atisbaban dos dientes frontales. Ed no pudo evitar pensar en un conejo—. Nos vemos después, chicos.

* * *

Afortunadamente aún quedaba un poco más de tarta para ambos. Después del almuerzo, Marie pidió conocer el baño, que se encontraba tras una puerta oculta a un lado de las escaleras. Considerando el resto de la vivienda, era como se lo esperaba; blanco y minimalista. Ideal para lo que tenía pensado hacer dentro de unas horas. Se lavó la cara y se cepillo los dientes con un cepillo portatil que trajo a escondidas, y volvió con él para salir.

El camino continuaba en un angosto sendero que se abría paso por la zona rocosa, un bosque oscuro y tenebroso que rodeaba los riscos y finalizaba sobre un elevado campo de pastizales, en donde se hallaba una mejor vista de la entrada y la granja de Rolf. Cuesta abajo se daba con calle principal.

Durante el trayecto, los dos jóvenes continuaron conociéndose, y todo marchaba con tranquilidad hasta que la señorita invitada le hizo una pregunta incómoda a Doble D.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Dónde vive ahora?

Doble D tragó saliva. Sintió como su piel se tensaba, y los fantasmas amenazaban con volver. Y no quería que volvieran, no con ella aquí. Agradeció que estuviese delante de él mirando al frente; si le estuviese viendo, se habría dado cuenta al instante de que algo no andaba bien. Y como nunca fue bueno en el oficio de mentir, terminaría revelando el desenlace de su madre.

Por suerte, a unos metros se aparecieron Lee y May.

—Hey, mira. Tus hermanas.

—¡Marie! —exclamó su hermana menor, acercándose junto con Lee—. Ustedes dos se tardaron mucho ¿Dónde andaban?

Doble D suspiró de alivio.

—Divirtiéndose, parece —dijo Lee observando el collar—. Bonito collar. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿no, Doble D?

—Uau, ¡es verdad! —May se acercó al collar de Marie, casi pegándose a su cuello—. Puedo ver mi reflejo.

Lee tomó a Doble D de la camisa.

—Oye, ¿que haces? —preguntó Marie.

Lo acercó a ella y le inspeccionó el cuello y por debajo de la camisa.

—¿Q-que? ¿Que está haciendo? —preguntó el muchacho incómodo.

—Mmm no, no hay marcas —confirmó Lee, soltandolo.

—Te lo dije —dijo May.

—A-a mi también me da gusto verlas —comentó Doble D rascándose la nuca—. Las funciones de la tarde están por comenzar, pero hoy terminaremos temprano. Como a las siete.

—Entonces te veré a las siete, Doble D —dijo Marie.

—Me encantaría. Con permiso, damas.

El muchacho sonrió y se despidió de las tres.

—¿Me trajeron algo?

—Ah, sí. Te habíamos comprado un sandwich de queso derretido y tomate, pero no volvías y como se estaba enfriando no quisimos desaprovecharlo —dijo May—. ¿Quieres mentas?

—No, gracias, igual ni tenía hambre. Me invitó a almorzar a su casa.

—¿Estuviste en su casa? —interrogó Lee, sorprendida al igual que May.

—Si. Tienen que verlo, parece un mini palacio.

—¿Y qué más hicieron?

—¿Te lo comiste? —preguntó May.

—¿Eh? ¡No, tarada! Solo hablamos... —repuso Marie, mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rubor.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió muy lentamente para Marie, quien no dejaba de inspeccionar su teléfono para ver la hora, recordando que otra vez había olvidado pedirle el número. Anoche había decidido obtenerlo por sus medios, en lugar de esperar a que el se lo pidiese.

Para las siete, el sol apenas se empezaba a ocultar. Marie no ocultó los deseos que tenía por ir a verlo, a pesar de las sugerencias de Lee y de May para admitir de una vez que el mago le gustaba. Fue Doble D quien la buscó entre el público que iba abandonando la carpa. Allí la esperaba ella. Casi como al mediodía, ambos se encontraron.

—¿Qué otros secretos oculta su majestad, Lord Doble D? —le preguntó Marie, mientras caminaban por la feria, entre toda la multitud.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Quiero saber todo de ti.

—No hay mucho más, aunque… sí de asuntos místicos se trata, hay algo muy bueno, oculto en los confines de esta feria.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

—Si te lo digo, mi querida Marie, dejará de ser sorpresa.

—Entonces llévame. Estoy ansiosa por verlo.

Doble D la condujo de nuevo hacia la salida alternativa por la que se habían escabullido de la feria. En la primera bifurcación, tomaron el camino de descenso hacia la playa, siguiendo por un segmento de tablas de madera que corría paralelo a la orilla y continuaba después de la arena. Marie contempló como los últimos bañeros se retiraban del lugar. Jóvenes entre los cuales habían chicos de su edad, desnudos de la cintura para arriba y con cuerpos dignos de recibir suspiros. Tres de ellos alcanzaron a verla, y le dedicaron ademanes de besos e invitaciones a compartir tiempo con ellos. Ella respondió tomándose del brazo del mago, quien sin enterarse de nada, volvió a estremecerse.

Marie se preguntó si Doble D podría tener también un torso así de marcado. De hecho se preguntó si iba a la playa alguna vez. Tenía la piel trigueña, un poco dorada, pero no daba la impresión de ser por un bronceado.

—Seré honesto, Marie. Lo que voy a mostrarte no es la gran cosa. Es menos emocionante que el collar, pero como insististe...

—Doble D, todavía necesito convencerme de que todo esto es real y no lo estoy soñando, principalmente porque soy de quienes creen que si algo es muy bueno, no es real.

—Yo también, Marie. Aunque no lo creas, también necesito convencerme de que no estoy soñando que te conozco —comentó riendo.

—¿Estas diciendo que soy lo mejor que te ha ocurrido este fin de semana?

—Si… bueno… creo que si. Lo que pasa es que, despues de Ed y Eddy, eres la persona con la que más he hablado… últimamente. Oh mira, llegamos.

La pareja se detuvo justo en un montículo, en donde el césped ya había vuelto a crecer. Un encantador paisaje se apreciaba si uno miraba hacia el horizonte, allí donde el mar dejaba de ser visible para extenderse hacia el infinito. Una coqueta luna comenzaba a lucirse sobre su propio reflejo en el mar: unas líneas blancas y paralelas. Varios pececitos saltaban sobre esas líneas. Dos cisnes habían elegido ese punto para reunirse y jurarse amor, y de pronto Marie pensó en lo romántico que se veía ese lugar, y en lo mágico que era todo esto.

Entre el montículo y el mar, había un muelle techado, abandonado, de apariencia tenebrosa y en donde flotaba un bote.

—Oh, Doble D. Este lugar es maravilloso, salvo por ese muelle.

—Si… si. A decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado —murmuró el muchacho.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué no me trajiste aquí para mostrarme el paisaje?

—Bueno, pues…

—Ya, anda. ¿Qué super secreto mágico me piensas mostrar? ¿Es algún hechizo grande? ¿Fuegos artificiales? —insistió soltandolo.

Doble D comenzó a dudar. Para este punto él ya había decidido lo que sentía y lo que trataba de lograr. Quería impresionarla.

—Nada de eso. Lo que quiero mostrarte se encuentra en una pequeña cueva justo debajo de nosotros.

Marie bajó la vista.

—¿Aquí abajo? ¿Y por dónde bajamos?

Doble D no dijo nada. Tomó un respiro y luego dió lentamente un paso, como si estuviese buscando algo que se le había caído. Marie tardó bastante en comprender lo que quería hacer. Buscaba una especie de escalera invisible. Y finalmente la encontró. La chica casi se sobresaltó de la impresión cuando vio el pie derecho del mago hundirse en la tierra, como traspasandola.

—¡Santo cielo!

Doble D dió otro paso y descendió aún más. Y otro, y otro, y luego medio cuerpo suyo había desaparecido.

—No te asustes, es un hechizo mio —informó sonriente.

—Ya lo sé, tonto, pero aún así es impresionante.

Doble D volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó a la superficie.

—Entonces, ¿la idea es descender por esa escalera invisible hacia la cueva?

—Si.

—¿Y como voy a bajar yo? No olvides que soy una aburrida mortal sin poderes.

—En primer lugar yo también soy un mortal, Marie. En segundo, no eres aburrida. Y en tercero, puedo llevarte conmigo.

—¿Llevarme cómo?

—Con mi poder puedo hacer que tu también puedas atravesar la masa de tierra.

—¿Yo? ¿Atravesar eso? No sé… Es decir, claro que quiero hacerlo, pero ¿y si algo sale mal?

—Tranquila, estará todo bien, confía en mí. Solo tienes que sostenerte de mi. Puedes tomarme del hombro o de…

Marie lo tomó bruscamente de la mano. Doble D se estremeció por completo, y el sonrojo fue inevitable.

—S-si… así está bien —informó, sin mirarla—. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí —respondió Marie, tratando de sonar firme.

—Bien. Lo haremos lentamente, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a entrar despacio y tu harás lo que yo.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Estaba muy tensa.

Doble D bajó el pie izquierdo y luego se giró a su acompañante. Marie comenzó a moverse, pensando en lo absurdo que fueron sus diecisiete años de vida. Antes de tocar suelo, cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano de Doble D. Se dejó llevar, sin mirar, sintiendo que hacía contacto con un fluido aspero y húmedo, y cuando su sandalia toco algo sólido y rocoso, abrió los ojos.

Se había sumergido también. Pegó un grito, pero no se corrió.

—Bien hecho. Ahora el otro pie. —Doble D descendió otro escalón. Marie hizo lo mismo, lentamente, pero esta vez sin cerrar los ojos.

—Por Dios…

—¿Estás bien?

—Si… creo. Doble D, ¿qué pasa si te suelto? ¿La tierra tragará mis pies o las aplastara?

—Nada, ya estás hechizada. De hecho ya puedes descender sola, si quieres.

—Oh no, ni lo pienses —dijo aferrándose más a su mano.

—D-de acuerdo. Sigamos.

Continuaron descendiendo con más confianza. Cuando sus piernas y su falda terminaron de desaparecer, Marie sintió como todo el mundo se había hecho más grande. O como si ella se hubiese encogido. Luego le siguió el resto del cuerpo hasta que la tierra les llegó al cuello. Entonces comenzó a sentirse atrapada, y Doble D pudo notarlo en su respiración

—Calma. Yo estoy contigo. ¿Quieres volver?

—No. Sigamos.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto, cuando nos sumerjamos en la tierra, ¿qué nos ocurrirá? ¿Tendremos que aguantar la respiración? ¿Mi ropa se llenará de tierra?

—Nada, no, y no. Cuando bajemos, lo verás —dijo Doble D, conmovido y animado por la inocencia de su acompañante.

En el momento en el que cruzaron la superficie, Marie había cerrado los ojos. Todavía sin soltarse de la mano de Doble D, los abrió, una vez segura de que estaban en la misma tierra.

Todo estaba absolutamente oscuro. Intentó decirle algo, pero su voz se había amortiguado. No es que se escuchaba bajo, sino más bien como un distorsionado eco muy, muy lejano. Para este punto ya había resuelto lo increíblemente asustada que estaba. Sentía como en cualquier momento perdería la cordura. —«Confia en mi»— dijo una voz en su mente. Ella no pudo distinguir si era su imaginación o si era Doble D, comunicándose telepáticamente con ella.

Solo se aferraba a su cálida mano, notando que él también la estaba agarrando firme. Marie estaba tan angustiada que, sin ser consciente de ello, entrelazó sus dedos con los de el.

Siguieron bajando hasta que sintió como sus pies, y luego sus piernas, volvieron a estar en contacto con aquel fluido fresco y añorado. Marie se apresuró en bajar hasta que finalmente lograron salir de la tierra.

Aparecieron en una pequeña cueva oscura y estrecha, del tamaño de una sala de estar, o más grande. Marie se soltó de él. Doble D chasqueo los dedos, y una antorcha colocada a un lado se encendió. Luego se giró a ella.

—Lo lograste. Te dije que podríamos. Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Si… ¿por qué?

Doble D respondió limpiándole una lágrima con su dedo. Ella ni siquiera había notado eso.

—Estoy bien, Doble D, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi. Es solo que… creo que fui muy rápido al insistirte en hacer esto.

—Ya veo… —murmuró apenado, pensando en que esto fue un error—. Yo... lo sien...

—¡Fue fabuloso! —gritó ella, haciendo dar un susto a Doble D. Su eco rebotó en las paredes en aquella caverna.

—¡Por Dios, Marie! —exclamó Doble D llevándose una mano al corazón—. Casi me matas del susto.

Ella comenzó a reír de nuevo, y él se sintió aliviado por ella.

—Eso fue mucho más emocionante que la montaña rusa. Y fue gratis, gracias… A menos que quieras cobrarlo… Lo cual pagaría con gusto —le dijo Marie, guiñandole un ojo.

—Conocerte es todo lo que quiero —respondió Doble D, recurriendo a su osada honestidad. Se perdió en sus incandescentes ojos ámbar, que aparentaban brillar allí en la fría oscuridad. Los segundos fueron eternos, y ni a él ni a ella, que permanecían mirándose fijamente, parecía importarles en absoluto.

Marie era hermosa. Era muy hermosa, incluso bajo la penumbra de una fea cueva. Podría estar en la superficie, en el cielo o en un basurero, y seguiría siendo hermosa. Podría estar riéndose o vociferando furiosa. Podría estar llorando, y jamás dejaría de ser hermosa. Sentía que tenía que saberlo.

Como un fuego que brotaba de su interior, violentamente incontrolable, tuvo el deseo de decirle lo hermosa que era. Pero ella dijo:

—Y… ¿qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

—¿Eh? Oh, ahhh. Si. Si. Casi lo olvido —balbuceó atontado, provocando la hermosa risa de Marie.

Doble D la condujo por el pequeño y maltrecho túnel. Doblaron por una esquina, y entonces llegaron.

Era una especie de pequeño acuífero rodeando una masa de roca, como una península cuyo acceso era por el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Era del tamaño del gimnasio de la escuela. El agua se veía cristalina, idéntica a la del mar, y daba la impresión de emitir su propia luz. Sin embargo, lo que ocultaba la cueva se hallaba en el medio de esa masa rocosa.

Suspendida sobre un área de roca lisa, a milímetros del suelo, se encontraba una gran espada celeste. Entre el largo y el mango se hallaba un orbe apagado, circundado por un aro celeste del que brotaban varios picos simétricos, adornandola. Al igual que el agua, la espada también parecía brillar por sí misma.

—Ohh —murmuró ella, sumamente asombrada. Sin esperar respuesta se acercó a la espada—. Esa cosa se ve fantástica. La voy a tomar.

—Marie, te presento a la espada mágica de los Vincent. Un tesoro heredado de generación en generación. Si, puedes tocarla —relató. Para ese momento Marie ya había llegado a ella.

La chica la tomó del mango e intentó moverlo, pero estaba completamente paralizada. Era imposible de mover siquiera.

—¿Qué pasa? No se puede mover.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—No, no, no. Déjame adivinar. Solo puede moverla quien es digno de ella, ¿no es así? —recitó Marie—. Es como el martillo de Thor, o la nube voladora de Goku… ¿verdad? Oh, no. Ya sé. La espada de Gryffindor.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Doble D.

—Si. Esta espada es como uno de esos objetos de mitología. Es tan cliché y de película. Oye pero entonces ¿por qué no puedo moverla? ¿Tan mala soy?

Doble D rio.

—Tu eres buena. Lo que sucede es que esta espada funciona bajo ciertas condiciones. Cualquiera puede usarla, pero solo responderá en un momento crítico, de vida o muerte. Posee poderes de defensa incluso más poderosos que los que tenían los magos de mi familia.

—Ohh… ya veo. Es fascinante, Doble D. Aunque hubiera querido ver sus poderes.

—Créeme, no querrías.

—¿Pero cómo es eso de que cualquiera puede usarla? ¿Hasta un mortal?

—Hasta un mortal. Pero solo en casos extremos, y con el fin salvarse o salvar a alguien más. Nunca para atacar.

—¿Y tu ya la has usado?

—Si… Pero es una larga historia. Te la contaré después, lo prometo.

La chica se quedó escudriñando cada detalle de la espada, como si fuese un objeto de museo. En realidad parecía más una espada de videojuego.

—Oye, pero… Me llevas hasta aquí solo para mostrarme algo que no podré ver en acción. Eso no es justo, caballero —protestó, dedicandole otra mueca de capricho que Doble D encontró encantadora.

—Lo siento, es que no tenia mas secretos de magia que mostrarte… dama.

Marie se ruborizo nuevamente. Cada vez que la llamaba así, con ese respeto, lograba hacerla avergonzar.

—Descuida. Pasarla contigo es lo único que quiero. Aunque… —Se giró de nuevo a la espada— ...como me haria falta una de esas en el barrio en el que vivo.

Ahora ambos rieron.

—Bien, Marie. Creo que deberíamos ir regresando con los demás antes de que se preocupen.

—Sí —asintió ella, volviendo con él hacia el pasillo por el que entraron. Antes de doblar, Marie pudo ver en el agua a algunos de los pequeños peces que había visto saltando allí afuera, frente al muelle.

Regresaron como vinieron, atravesando la tierra, y aunque Marie confiaba a pleno en Doble D, volvieron a tomarse de la mano.

Solo que al salir a la superficie y durante el trayecto de vuelta a la feria, no se soltaron.


	6. VI

Ahora que se encontraba abierto a cualquier capricho, era momento de mencionarlo.

—¿Arreglarse para la fiesta? ¿Se quedarán? ¿Pero tu mamá les dio permiso?

—Sí —mintió Marie—. Dijo que mientras no regresemos tarde estará bien. Por favor Doble D, estuvimos bajo treinta grados todo el día y queremos bañarnos.

—Pues no lo sé… La casa está a mi nombre pero tendría que consultarlo con Ed y con Eddy.

—Por favoooor —le rogó ella, haciéndole esas malditas muecas que fulminaban cualquier intento de autoridad de Doble D.

—Bien, hablaré con ellos pero no prometo nada.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo abrazándolo.

—A Ed no le molestará, pero convencer a Eddy será difícil, y si él se opone no podré hacer nada.

Al llegar a la feria cada uno se separó por su lado. Ya había oscurecido, y más de la mitad de las tiendas y juegos habían cerrado, dejando a un Doble D deambulando por el asfalto con la mente atrofiada por las locuras de su amiga. Aunque se tratase de un lugar conocido y público, la simple idea de dejarla caminar por ahí tan tarde no le agradaba. ¿Debería vigilarlas en la fiesta? Pensando en eso, Doble D se dirigió a la tienda de Rolf, donde lo esperaban Ed, Eddy y Kevin.

—¿Crees que nuestro hogar es un motel de paso, Cabeza de Calcetín? Las mujeres son un desastre arreglándose. Dejarán la casa hecha un chiquero —fue la respuesta que Doble D esperaba de Eddy, y la que acababa de obtener.

—Perdón, Señor Pulcro, pero te recuerdo que yo soy el que siempre limpia la mugre de ustedes tres.

—No, no y no. Si quieren bañarse pueden ir al mar.

Pese a que compartía cierto punto con Eddy, mas exactamente el hecho de que su casa no era un motel, no quería mostrarse grosero con las invitadas. Eso o quizás otro irrefutable hecho que le avergonzaba admitir. A pesar de que no fue del todo sensato de parte de Marie haber planeado arreglarse en una casa ajena sin anticipación, era su cumpleaños y él no quería arruinarlo. De hecho a Doble D no le molestaría prestarle el baño si eso hacía que se quedara con ella un rato más.

—Sabía que dirías eso, Eddy. Ed.

—¿Si?

—No te molestaría que las chicas usaran nuestro baño por una hora, ¿no?

Ed permaneció con la mirada perdida. Doble D creyó que no había escuchado.

—¿Qué es un baño?

Por fortuna Lee había planeado algo más, algo que terminó por convencer a Eddy. Las tres sacrificaron parte de su mesada en cuatro pizzas de una tienda de comida, aprovechando una promoción de 2x1 con el dinero que había traído para comprar algo de comer en la fiesta. Lee argumentó que eso contaría como regalo de cumpleaños para ella. Cuando Doble D admitió no entenderlo, Lee le dijo que lo pensara bien. La oferta fue irresistible para Eddy. Las chicas pusieron la cena y los chicos la casa.

Los siete se abrieron paso por la senda que se escabullía entre riscos y árboles y que amenazaba, cada algún metro, con desaparecer en el umbral de la noche.

—No veo a los osos cariñosos ni a las praderas, Eddy —mencionó Lee, mofándose de aquella mentira que había notado al instante. May y Marie rieron.

—¿Osos cariñosos? ¿Eso te dijo? —preguntó Marie.

—Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió —se justificó Eddy.

Al llegar al hogar de los Eds, Lee y May no ocultaron su asombro al ver la inusual entrada de la casa.

—Una escalera que desciende hasta una sala de estar. Parece una madriguera —opinó la mayor. Doble D y Marie descendieron primero (ella no tuvo que repetirle la advertencia, aunque deseaba hacerlo). Desde abajo, el mago hizo descender cautelosamente las cuatro cajas de pizzas.

—Está muy alto —protestó May, de pie frente al pozo—. Lee, ¿no quie…?

—Baja ya —espetó su hermana, empujándola.

May cayó por el agujero dando un grito que hizo eco. Doble D se sobresaltó al lado de una Marie que solo observaba relajada. Justo sobre el final de la escalera, a un metro del suelo, May consiguió agarrarse, mientras resoplaba aliviada.

—¡Me vengaré, Lee! —prometió ella agitando la mano.

—¿Lo ves? Todo bajo control —le dijo Marie al mago.

Lee, Eddy y Ed fueron los siguientes. Las expresiones de asombro fueron mayores cuando vieron la sala de estar. Mientras los muchachos tomaban asiento en el sillón, abrían las cajas de grandes de mozzarella (Eddy las quería con jamón pero Lee se negó) y contemplaban ávidos el humo escapar de estas, Doble D condujo a las hermanas al baño.

—Cuando giren la perilla de «caliente» deben esperar diez segundos para que caiga agua caliente. Ah, y tendrán que cambiarse dentro del baño.

—Gracias, Doble D. Oigan ustedes, dejen algo para nosotras —dijo May, antes de meterse.

—Vamos a terminarnos todo, Eddy —propuso Ed, babeando el sillón.

—Así se habla Ed. Espera. Doble D —lo llamó Eddy—. Ven aquí un rato, que tenemos que hablar.

—Ah, si… Disculpen.

Doble D dejó a Lee y a Marie y se fue con los muchachos, quienes lo miraban con las mismas expresiones de las viejas chismosas de vecindario. Doble D tomó una pizza y peleó un rato con la elasticidad de la mozzarella de la porción que se aferraba a la pizza de la caja.

—Ya, dinos la verdad, amigo. ¿Tu y Marie lo hicieron?

Doble D casi se atragantó con la rebanada de pizza. Se giró a las hermanas para verificar que no hayan escuchado.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Eddy! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? —siseó.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Entonces qué hicieron en casa? ¿Al menos la besaste? —Doble D negó con la cabeza—. ¿Tampoco? ¿Ni siquiera lo intentaste?

—Es complicado, Eddy.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que Doble D quiere decir es que no se propasó con ella porque quiere respetarla —dijo Ed. El mago asintió.

—¿Propasarte? No seas ridículo. Si te gusta, ¿cómo piensas llegar a algo con ella si no te arriesgas?

Doble D suspiró.

—Hoy la llevé a la cueva de la espada para mostrársela. Luego estuvimos caminando de la mano al regresar, y no me había dado cuenta sino hasta que casi llegamos. —Eddy ensanchó la sonrisa al escuchar lo de que iban de la mano—. Oigan, para ella soy como un desconocido, y no creo que sea correcto que nos involucremos mucho.

—¡Oigan muchachos! ¿Tienen alcohol? —preguntó Lee, mientras se escuchaba el agua de la ducha comenzar a caer.

—Por supuesto, pero no para ustedes —respondió Eddy.

—No sean tacaños, nosotras invitamos las pizzas —terció Marie.

—No hay alcohol para nadie —dijo Doble D—. Lo siento, chicas, pero nadie tomará alcohol aquí.

—¡Oye, no seas aburrido Doble D! —respondió Lee.

—¡Oye, es nuestro alcohol, Doble D! —respondió Eddy.

—No es no y no pueden hacer nada al respecto —sentenció el mago, cruzándose de brazos en señal de autoridad.

Ed y Eddy se miraron en silencio y luego miraron a las chicas.

—¡Guerra de cojines! —exclamó Ed de repente, tomando un cojín y arrojándoselo a Doble D.

—¡Buena idea! ¡Toma esto, Cabeza de Calcetín! —Eddy tomó el otro cojín, y se lo arrojó. Doble D lo esquivó y el cojín cayó a los pies de las chicas.

—Que infantiles. Marie, no…

—¡Ey, Doble D! —lo llamó Marie. Doble D se dio la vuelta. Ella le lanzó el cojín y le dio en la cara. Ed volvió a atacarlo y Eddy fue a su habitación por la almohada.

—Son unos niños —dijo Lee, observando como Marie, Eddy, Ed y hasta Kevin atacaban a Doble D con cojines y almohadas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Denle duro al aguafiestas! —exclamó Eddy.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —se escuchó de la puerta del baño. Lee se acercó disimuladamente hacia una almohada que había caído al pie del refrigerador, y sin pensarlo más se la arrojó al mago.

* * *

Luego de dos cojines y dos almohadas abiertas, cinco duchas, cuatro cajas de pizza vacías y seis vasos que Doble D tuvo que reparar, los seis partieron hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Marie caminaba al lado de Doble D, pero esta vez sin tomarse de él. Creía que ya había sido suficiente por hoy y no quería ser molesta. Y siendo franca, también esperaba una iniciativa de parte de él.

Evitando las conversaciones trilladas, Eddy decidió contar en el camino sobre la primera función de Doble D en Mondo A-Go Go.

—La recepción del público fue magistral para haber sido el primer espectáculo de Doble D. El muy emocionado bajo a repartir autógrafos y a hacerse fotos con todo un salón de clases que había venido de excursión. Debieron ver su cara de feliz cumpleaños —relataba Eddy a las chicas.

—Increíble, debieron haberlo acosado mucho —comentó May.

—Descuidamos a Doble D por un momento y cuando fuimos al vestidor lo encontramos siendo atacado por una gorda fea del grupo de estudiantes.

Lee y May rieron a carcajadas.

—Me dijo que solo quería un autógrafo.

—Ordené a Kevin a echarla del vestidor. Y por suerte no volvieron a meterse al vestidor. Hasta ayer…

Marie pudo sentir la mirada de sus hermanas dirigiéndose lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Que? Tenía curiosidad. Debía cerciorarme de que no fuese un estafador.

—Cierto. Doble D, esta niñita se la pasó toda la función calumniándote y llamándote mentiroso y fraude. Dile algo —señaló Lee.

—Hasta que le diste rosa —recordó May.

—Tú tampoco creías en la magia, Lee.

—Si… Hablamos sobre eso en mi vestidor, cuando nos conocimos. Ella se acercó pacíficamente a hablar —declaró Doble D con una disimulada sorna. Marie volvió a ponerse roja.

—No sé qué más habrán hecho ahí adentro pero Marie dijo que le terminaste gustando —dijo May.

—Cierra la boca —murmuró Marie. Ahora fue Doble D quien se puso rojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la feria. Lo que había sido un asentamiento de tiendas repleto de gente por la tarde, ahora se había transformado en una ciudad oscura y semi desierta, exceptuando por los cables de luces led que colgaban sobre los caminos como si fuesen de fibra óptica y surcaban de punta a punta la feria, cruzándose entre sí ortogonalmente. De las tiendas solo se podía ver el contorno reflejado por la iluminación.

Todos se encontraban en el ala izquierda de la feria, la que estaba más cercana a la playa. El bajo de los poderosos parlantes llegó hasta los muchachos, sacudiendo sus entrañas con fuertes zumbidos que distorsionaban la música latina que habían puesto.

—¡Esa canción la conocemos! —dijo May, lanzándose a correr—. Vengan chicas.

—Ey, espérame —dijo Lee. Kevin bajó del hombro de Ed y fue con las chicas.

Eddy comprendió rápidamente lo que debía hacer.

—Meh, yo voy a ir a vigilar que no hagan ninguna maldad —dijo sin esforzarse por mentir—. Ed, ven.

Y una vez más Doble D y Marie quedaron solos.

—Parece que tu eres la tranquila del grupo —le dijo él, como para iniciar una conversación.

—Nada de eso, soy peor que ellas. Lo que pasa es que ahora me estoy conteniendo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

—Mmm, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Doble D sonrió.

—Ven, vamos con los demás —dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo. Marie se asió a él, encantada.

La fiesta se encontraba dividida en dos. La primera mitad tenía lugar sobre la esquina de la feria próxima a la playa, sin adentrarse en ella. Allí se encontraban aún abiertas varias tiendas de comida, sin contar las filas de sillas y la presencia correcta de la gente. El público se distribuía entre jóvenes cuasi universitarios, adultos de hasta cuarenta años, y los pequeños sobrinitos de algunos empleados de la feria correteando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los parlantes ofrecían una canción de rock and roll de hace medio siglo, bastante movida, que había instado a casi todos a levantarse y bailar. Incluso la gente más mayor se había puesto de pie, decididos a revivir su adolescencia a través de aquella melodía.

Marie planeaba seguir derecho hasta la playa, donde la fiesta se ponía brava, pero en ese momento la canción finaliza, y de los parlantes de la feria comenzaron a sonar los acordes de piano de una famosa balada noventera.

—Espera —dijo ella, deteniéndose en seco—. Dios… Amo esta canción.

—¿Te gustan los Guns N' Roses?

—Los adoro, pero en especial esta canción.

—Eso me da una idea.

Doble D la llevó hasta la fila de asientos, casi vacía. Todos se encontraban de pie, en pareja.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundida, luego de que él la hiciese sentar.

—Espera aquí.

El mago se dio la vuelta y se alejó, doblando por alguna tienda para perderse de vista. Marie creyó que iba a buscar algo, pero al instante regresó con las manos vacías. Él se detuvo frente a ella, aparentando no conocerla, y con una inclinación le pidió la mano. Ella se lo dio, y él se la beso con mucha delicadeza.

—Vi esto en Titanic y siempre quise hacerlo —dijo Doble D. Marie rio complacida. Él tomó aire y dijo—: ¿Me concedes este baile?

—Me encantaría —respondió ella.

«El universo está a mi favor...»

La imagen de ellos dos bailando a la luz de la luna se hizo realidad. Comenzaron con un suave movimiento de pasos, en un pasivo vaivén que acompañaba el compás de la canción. La próxima fue otra lenta, únicamente acústica. Luego pasaron a algo más movido, y el momento paso de romántico a divertido.

«...y es tan mágico.»

Explorando sus ojos, sin hacer más que moverse dejándose llevar por el ritmo, Marie pudo jurar en ese momento no haberla pasado mejor nunca antes, al menos no con alguien que apenas conocía. De pronto le pareció curioso, y al mismo tiempo injusto, la ironía de la vida con relación a los lazos, o como es que tiene que verle la cara todos los días a gente que no le cae nada bien, mientras que para ver a alguien que sí le importa, tiene que recorrer cien aburridos kilómetros en autobús.

—Vamos a la playa —pidió ella, luego de cinco canciones. Para entonces, Doble D había notado que su sonrisa había casi desaparecido.

La segunda mitad de la fiesta se llevaba a cabo ahí, en donde el éxtasis y la locura parecía multiplicarse. Con camionetas cargadas de parlantes a todo volumen, la electrónica y algún otro genero puertorriqueño se habían adueñado de la playa. La juventud se hallaba concentrada a metros del comienzo de las rocas y el fin de la arena. Marie comprendió por qué Doble D los llamaba jóvenes; al lado de ellos él estaba vestido como un hombre de mediana edad.

Reunidos en una mesa redonda pegada a la escalera de entrada, estaban Eddy, Lee y Rolf, cada uno con un gran vaso cilíndrico cargado de cerveza espumante, preparados para iniciar una competencia de quien bebe más rápido.

—¡Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo?! —espetó Doble D, alarmado.

—Pasándola bien, no como ustedes, par de ancianos —respondió Eddy.

A Doble D no le sorprendía el que Rolf y Eddy hicieran eso. De hecho era algo común en las fiestas verlos así. Sin embargo, si permitía que la hermana de su invitada cediera ante el alcohol, sería una gran irresponsabilidad de su parte.

—Lee, escucha. De Eddy y de Rolf me lo puedo esperar, pero si tú…

—Soy mayor de edad, Doble D, y me sé cuidar sola. No soy idiota. ¿Por qué no se van a caminar del bracito por ahí?

—¡Oye, no le hables así a Doble D! —se interpuso Marie—. Ven, vámonos —dijo ella, llevándolo a otra parte.

Caminaron por los bordes rocosos de la playa, pasando por algunas parejas de traviesos que no pudieron resistirse. Alguno que otro invitado saludó al mago, quien les devolvió el saludo rápidamente.

—Marie, ella…

—No te preocupes, Lee sabe medir lo que toma. A quién deberíamos vigilar es a May, ella si que no sabe controlarse.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo no bebo alcohol… Bueno, sí lo hago pero no con frecuencia.

—Me lo imaginaba… —Doble D se giró hacia los tres chicos. Estaban a punto de empezar—. Marie, observa esto.

El mago chasqueó los dedos y la espuma de aquel líquido dorado que borboteaba en los vasos comenzó a desaparecer. Las burbujas también se fueron, y cuando los tres comenzaron a tomar, ya no quedaba nada de alcohol.

Eddy abrió los ojos y escupió todo lo que tenía sobre la cara de Rolf. Lee sacó la lengua.

—¿Qué es esta mierda? —protestó Lee.

—Vámonos, vámonos. —Sin pensarlo Marie tomó de la mano a Doble D y se lo llevó, escabulléndose entre los jóvenes. Al llegar al extremo, donde el agua empezaba a llegar en surcos de olas, ambos escucharon el rugido de Eddy.

—¡Doble Deeeee!

Marie miró al mago y luego ambos estallaron en risas.

—Eres un malvado. Creí que eras un buen chico pero eres un malvado —dijo ella, sin parar de reír.

—Sí, creo que lo soy.

—¿En qué convertiste la cerveza?

—En té verde. Les hará bien para la digestión.

—Sí… de verdad eres un malvado.

—Lo siento —dijo riendo. Marie se lo quedó observando con una gran sonrisa, en una secuencia de miradas que parecían explorar sus rostros con lascivia. Bajo sus pecas comenzaba a atisbarse el rubor en el rostro. Con una mueca de fastidio ella corrió la cara a otro lugar, tratando de ocultarlo—. Oye… ¿vamos a ver que hacen Ed y May?

—Bueno…

Caminaron a través de los jovencitos que intentaban terminar pasos de baile y las chicas que querían algo más moderno. En la noche, el inmenso mar rugía en excepcionales olas y siseos de sal marina que colisionaban con el ruido de la música.

—El agua se ve muy bien. Deberíamos meternos a nadar —sugirió Marie de repente.

—¿En serio?

—Solo bromeo, tontito. Ojala pudiera. Y más con este calor.

—No sabia que… te gustara nadar —dijo él. A Marie le pareció oír un poco de desdén en cada palabra que soltaba.

—Soy la mejor en natación. Espera. ¿Te desagrada el agua?

—La verdad un poco.

Marie río.

—Tranquilo, puede que un día te enseñe a nadar. Si me lo pides bien.

—Si sé nadar. No me gusta hacerlo, es todo.

En ese momento ocurrió algo que días más tarde Marie renombraría como un descenso a tierra certero para adolescentes ilusas en verano. Una chica llamó al mago.

—¡Hey! ¡Doble D!

—¿Nazz? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cuándo volviste?

De un momento a otro el muchacho se encontraba intercambiando palabras con esa extraña rubia que había salido de la nada misma. Marie vio en ella el rostro y las facciones de aquella chica porrista que le había arrojado excremento a la cara en la escuela. Tenía la apariencia de esas rubias que cruzaban los pasillos dando zancadas junto a sus secuaces y apartaban del camino a cualquier pobre diablo inferior en lo social, tal como ella o May.

—Fue un viaje agotador pero aquí estoy —dijo Nazz, extendiendo los brazos.

—Marie, ella es Nazz. Una vieja amiga nuestra. Trabaja en la tienda de regalos.

—¡Hola! Un placer —saludó la rubia oxigenada con una gran sonrisa de relaciones públicas, estrechando su mano. Marie se la dio con flaqueza y una forzada sonrisa.

—Nazz, ella es Marie. Nos conocimos ayer y es una buena chica.

—Ohh, ¿en serio? No pierdes el tiempo, Doble D —le dijo Nazz—. No te había visto desde invierno. ¡Estás más tostado!

Doble D rio complacido. Marie le llamó la atención.

—Doble D, voy a ir con May un rato —musitó ella.

—Claro.

Las fiestas nunca habían sido el mejor escenario para las hermanas. En particular, las fiestas de la escuela, que solían ser protagonizadas por todo el manojo de populares haciendo tonterías. No habría sido ningún problema si ellas pertenecieran a los grupos menores en popularidad, a quienes también se les reservaba un espacio en el rincón más desolado de la fiesta. Pero ellas eran las marginadas, las que ni siquiera tenían permiso para acercarse.

Marie había visto en esta fiesta la oportunidad de pasarla bien siendo la invitada principal del mago. Le había contado acerca de su cumpleaños y le había dicho mucho de ella, más de lo que había hablado con otro chico en su vida, exceptuando quizás a su ex. Y ahora lo miraba conversando gustosamente con esa rubia hueca con la que ya había tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar.

Tal vez así debía ser. Ella no era más que una desconocida para él. ¿Y si no era la única cortejada por él? ¿Y si antes de ella hubo otras chicas con las que él compartió momentos? Doble D nunca respondió si en verdad tuvo noches de amor en su habitación. ¿Habrá sido ella la número siete en haber conocido la fabulosa espada de los Vincent?

Todo eso lo estaba volviendo loca. Ya le parecía demasiado bueno el que Doble D la haya estado tratando tan bien. Contrario a todas sus expectativas iniciales sobre desconocidos de su edad, él había sido encantador y la había tratado incluso mejor de lo que ella creía merecer.

—¿Marie? —dijo su hermana menor.

Marie se dio la vuelta y se encontró con May, Ed, y Kevin, los tres con una hamburguesa entre manos.

—Ah… son ustedes.

—Oye, la fiesta está increíble, ¿no crees? Aquí los chicos no te dicen obscenidades y las chicas no te tiran el vaso en la cara —dijo May alegre. Kevin le ofreció a Marie un poco de su hamburguesa pero ella negó.

—Si… si, creo que si.

—¿Y Lee?

—Tomando té con Eddy y Rolf —respondió, haciendo reír a May y a Ed. Marie rio también, solo por un segundo.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No.

—¿Es por Doble D? —May se acercó a su oído procurando que Ed no oyese—. ¿Ya lo besaste?

—¿Quieres terminar con eso? El no me interesa. Además tampoco parezco interesarle a él. Está hablando a gusto con una de sus amiguitas.

—Oigan, miren. Doble D esta bailando —anunció Ed de repente.

Un grupo de muchachos descamisados y chicas en bikini habían formado un círculo dejando al mago en el medio, quien por sus movimientos, parecía estar tratando de jugar al twister. Todos lo animaban a moverse.

—Oye, vamos a ver eso —propuso May, tirando de Marie y de Ed.

Mientras sonaba alguna horrible canción autotuneada de los parlantes, Doble D intentaba combinar tímidamente algunos pasos sobre la arena de la playa. No sabía bailar, era evidente, pero eso a los lugartenientes no les importaba. Tenía el carisma necesario para llevarse los silbidos de todos.

En un momento Doble D cruzó miradas con Marie. Su rostro expresó alegría al verla, y cuando parecía que iba a abandonar la pista para volver con ella, comenzó a sonar otra canción más lenta. Las baladas habían llegado a la playa. Alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Ven! Bailemos un poco.

Nazz lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a moverse con él. Doble D reanudó el baile, algo incómodo.

—Ese Doble D es muy gracioso bailando, ¿pero y quién es ella? —preguntó May.

—Supongo que su amiguita.

Su hermana no dijo nada. Ed seguía comiendo a gusto su hamburguesa, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

—Pues no parece que hubiera algo entre ellos.

—¿Y? Como si eso me importara.

—Yo se que te importa. Anda, Marie, ve por lo tuyo. Apuesto que solo a ti te tomó de la mano.

Dio justo en el calvo. Marie lo pensó un rato. Era evidente que Doble D la había visto. Se puso de puntitas y vio que él también la estaba buscando. Tras las sacudidas de cabello de Nazz, alcanzó a ver al mago sonriéndole a ella. Y eso fue todo.

Miro a May una vez más, y entre miradas se dijeron todo. Marie fue tras él.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —preguntó Ed. May le susurró algo al oído—. ¡Santos recórcholis! Debo avisarle a Eddy —exclamó, desapareciendo en un instante. Kevin había saltado a los hombros de una distraída May.

—Ven, pequeño. Vamos a ver algo mejor que Disney.

La canción finalizó y Nazz soltó a Doble D.

—No seas mentiroso, te mueves muy bien.

—¿Eso crees? Soy de madera.

—Tonterías, eres muy bueno. Por cierto, ¿has salido con alguien?

—¿Qué? No… ¿por qué la pregunta? —preguntó Doble D, nervioso.

—Se te nota en la cara de bobo, te gusta alguien —adivinó ella, lanzándole una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Quién es la afortunada, Doble D?

—Pues…

—Espera. ¿Es ella? —dijo sorprendida—. Vaya, todo concuerda. Te gusta, por eso estabas con ella cuando te vi. ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—Por favor, no le digas.

—No lo haré, pero creo que ella viene hacia aquí —anunció, mirando de reojo por donde se acercaba Marie. Doble D se sacudió del susto—. Buena suerte, Edd.

Le guiñó el ojo y se alejó. Inmediatamente después llegó Marie.

—Ho-hola Marie —balbuceó una vez más, como si no hubiesen bailado apasionadamente hace media hora.

—Ven —fue lo único que respondió. Ella lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí, bastante decidida.

Lo condujo por la fiesta, a través de los últimos grupos de jóvenes. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como algunas los miraban. Chicas que se murmuraban unas a otras y se volteaban a ver al mago, acompañado de otra chica.

—¿A dónde vamos, Marie?

No respondió. Salieron de la nube de personas y continuaron caminando por la playa. Era cierto lo que decían algunos, de noche tenía ese algo que no podía explicarse pero que estaba presente. Allí a varios metros, una gran roca marcaba el final de la playa para turistas. Marie pensó que ojalá no haya nadie detrás.

Con cada paso que daba, su corazón parecía dispuesto a salirse de su lugar. Se aferraba a la mano del mago, como si todavía hubiera algo que amenazara con arrebatárselo. Pero esta noche eso no ocurriría.

Llegaron a la roca. No había nadie, por suerte. Lentamente lo llevó detrás, asegurándose de que nadie allí en la fiesta pudiese verlos. Lo puso enfrente suyo, y lo admiró, dándose la oportunidad de apreciarlo una vez más.

—¿Qué…?

Sin apartar la expresión seria de su rostro, Marie lo tomó del chaleco y lo besó.

Todo afuera se congeló, el ruido cesó, el espacio se redujo, el tiempo se detuvo, y solo fueron ellos dos y nadie más. Marie dejó de pensar para dejarlo fluir. Comenzó a hacerlo suavemente y con ternura, justo como él la había tratado. Tan húmedos como los esperaba, los labios de Doble D se sentían irresistibles para ella. Pero cuando lo sintió corresponder el beso, ella perdió el control.

Ella llevó sus brazos detrás del cuello para sentirlo mejor. El la rodeo en la cintura con sus manos. Marie continuó, dejándose llevar por todo lo que sentía. Lo atrajo hacia ella para poder poseerlo mejor, y él hizo lo mismo, aprisionándola en sus brazos y sintiendo sus pechos presionarse contra él. Fueron segundos que parecieron horas, en donde Marie terminó por perderse en la suavidad de sus labios y la protección de sus brazos, entregándose por completo a él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Rolf, Eddy y Lee...

—Entonces tomó sus cosas y me dijo «Espero no verte nunca mas en mi vida, cerdo roñoso» y se fue con un portazo. Rolf no volvió a verla jamás. —Con un semblante afligido, Rolf apoyó el gran vaso vacío en la mesa rustica.

—Que triste, hermano —murmuró Eddy, tomando un sorbo más del té que Doble D les había dado, mientras Lee, quien estaba sentada a un lado suyo, bostezaba sobre su mano.

—Vaya mierda de fiesta. Si me hubieran avisado que pasaría la próxima hora escuchando sus tristes vidas tomando té no me hubiera gastado el sueldo en esas pizzas —dijo ella.

—Pero bien que te acabaste el té —repuso Eddy.

De repente, un Ed alterado se apareció.

—¡Eddy! ¡Doble D! ¡Él y ella!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Eddy.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Lee.

—A Doble D… se lo están comiendo —susurró Ed, bastante horrorizado. Eddy cambio la expresión de alarmado a fastidiado.

—Imbécil, creí que había pasado algo. Las hamburguesas con quesadilla te están haciendo mal.

Pero Lee sabía a qué se referían las palabras de Ed. May estaba con él y de seguro le dijo eso. Por lo que quiere decir…

Pensando en que al fin esos dos hicieron más que caminar del brazo, Lee se levantó de la silla con una mueca de malicia y satisfacción.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Eddy.

—A ver como se besuquean Marie y Doble D, ya vengo.

—Ah, de acuerdo. —Eddy se volvió a Ed—. Ed, no te lo volveré a repetir, tienes que… —Y acabó de procesarlo—. Espera, ¡¿qué?!

* * *

La mano de Marie se había posado sobre su cuello, intimando más el beso, pero sin dejar de hacerlo con dulzura. ¿Que si sentía algo por Doble D? ¿Serviría de algo negarlo? Era un hecho, algo que este mismo instante no importaba. Todo en él lo volvió loca desde el primer momento. Fue como ese príncipe azul con el que siempre soñó encontrarse y cuyo criterio acerca del mundo le impedía ilusionarse. Todas las barreras que se había colocado habían sido vencidas: Doble D no las derribó, sino que fue capaz de atravesarlas sin destruirlas. Fue capaz de abrirse paso por el espesor de su caparazón hasta llegar a su alma. Hasta hacerla suya.

Doble D dio un paso adelante. Marie se recostó contra la roca, sin dejar de besarlo. Ella tiró aún más de él, estrechándolo contra sí y logrando sentir toda su masculinidad sutil sobre ella.

Le había permitido llegar hasta ahí, sin pensar en nada. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su corazón, el mismo que prometió no entregarle a nadie por mucho tiempo, ahora le pertenecía a él. A un encantador desconocido con poderes que vivía al otro lado del condado.

Se separó de él bruscamente, casi empujándolo.

—Oh, perdón. Lo lamento, no debí… —dijo él.

—No… Descuida, fui yo. Discúlpame.

Sin dar explicaciones Marie comenzó a alejarse, dejando a un Doble D aturdido y confundido. Sin saber por donde estaba caminando, Marie continuó, hasta que comenzó a escuchar sus pasos sobre los hierbajos. La fuerte música de la fiesta todavía seguía retumbando por toda la bahía y daba la impresión de que hasta la madrugada no iba a parar. Sin mentiras, Marie se moría por quedarse con él. Era un sueño que estaba viviendo en carne propia, y ese era el problema. Por eso tenía que irse.

—¡Marie! ¡Por favor, espera!

Ahora lo escuchaba corriendo detrás de ella. Lo escuchaba, a sus gritos y sus pasos, de golpe cercanos. Él la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia sí.

—¿Qué sucede? Por favor, dime algo.

—Suéltame, tengo que irme —siseó ella, sin mirarlo.

—Pero… Explícame —rogó Doble D, soltándola.

—¿Que te explique qué?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí atrás?

—Una tontería, olvídalo.

—No. Por favor, hablemos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Perdóname. Es que yo soy el problema.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? Vivo a cien kilómetros de aquí. No podría… contigo… ya sabes.

—Pero…

—Sabes que es la verdad. Dios, soy una tonta. De todos los chicos del mundo tuve que fijarme en uno que vive lejos de mi y con el que no puede ocurrir nada. Solo mira tu cara, confundido porque nos conocimos ayer y ya te estoy hablando de una relación.

—Marie, está bien…

—¡No! ¡No está bien! Lo estaría si no significaras nada para mí, porque así sería más fácil regresar a la realidad, pero no es así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo siento, Doble D. Te adoro, eres el chico más maravilloso que conocí en mi vida. Te adoro, Doble D. Pero no puedo seguir haciéndome esto. No puedo seguir al lado tuyo sabiendo que mi vida está en otro lado.

En aquel momento Doble D no supo qué sentir. Lo que había ocurrido con ella hace instantes fue lo más excepcional que había vivido, superando por mucho aquellos espectáculos que brindaba a cientos de fortuitos desconocidos por día. En ninguno de esos momentos imaginó necesitar o desear la compañía de una chica. Que necio que fue, pensó él, quien no sabía de eso hasta que tuvo que vivirlo. No obstante, no lograba comprenderla. No lograba comprender por que tenia que irse.

—No, espera, por favor… También te adoro, Marie —confesó él. Marie ahogó un llanto desconsolado—. Pero no te vayas. Podemos hablarlo pero no te...

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó la voz de su hermana mayor. La tensión fue tan magistral que ninguno logró escuchar los pasos de Lee, May, Ed y Eddy sino hasta que llegaron.

—Vámonos, ya es muy tarde —murmuró Marie. Doble D no dijo nada.

—Pero Marie… —comenzó May, quien había disfrutado como una espectadora el beso, de principio a fin, y la posterior discusión entre su hermana y el mago. El monito, que aún seguía en su hombro, dio un bostezo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Esta fiesta me aburrió desde que alguien cambió nuestra cerveza por té —acusó Lee, aunque Doble D ni siquiera la escuchó.

—Marie…

—Adiós, Doble D —susurró ella, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Recién eran las diez de la noche, temprano para un servicio de transporte que finaliza a las doce. Junto a algunas personas de la fiesta que se marchaban, los tres chicos las observaron irse.

—¿Doble D? ¿Qué pasó? ¿La besaste? Dime que la besaste, por el amor de Dios.

No obtuvo respuesta. El mago seguía de pie ahí, afligido y sin oír a nadie. En su mente solo resonaban las últimas palabras de Marie, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—Ya me dio frio, Eddy. Vamos a casa —sugirió Ed.

—Si… también me aburrí en esa fiesta porque alguien me quitó mi cerveza —confesó Eddy. Se giró a Doble D—. Oye, Romeo, cuando se te vaya la garrotera ven a casa, ¿si? Y si sí lo hiciste, bien hecho amigo —le dijo, palmeándole en el hombro.

Los tres terminaron yéndose también. A lo lejos, Doble D pudo ver a las chicas llegando a la parada. En reiteradas ocasiones había visto a Marie llevándose los dedos a la boca. Y en una ocasión, ella había girado la vista hacia donde estaba él, llegando a cruzar miradas.

Lo último que vio antes de irse fue a aquel autobús desaparecer en el horizonte.

* * *

**Con este ca****pítul****o llegamos a la mitad (o casi la mitad) de esta historia. En los próximos capítulos habrá acción, momentos de angustia, revelaciones del pasado, mas acción, y lemon, por supuesto.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. VII

Marie Kanker atravesó una marea de cuestiones e incertidumbres y padeció muchas de ellas con inseguridad antes de decidirse regresar al fin. Y podía decir con orgullo que el motivo no tuvo que ver con ninguna obsesión adolescente en su punto más ardiente. No tuvo que ver con la curiosidad. No tuvo que ver con el chico nuevo del trabajo que le había coqueteado y aun no comprendía que a ella no le gustaban los rubios pedantes. No tuvo que ver el nuevo novio (ahora ex) de May, que termino durando poco más de dos semanas porque era muy descuidado para ocultar a la otra. Mucho menos tuvo que ver la visita de la tía y su infaltable «¿Para cuándo el novio, Marie?», ni los relatos prohibidos de Lee practicando eso que Marie le había negado a su único ex, porque no lo merecía. No tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con traumas de su infancia o sueños, esos que charlatanes como su psicoanalista adoraban hurgar de la misma manera en la que algún habitante de algún paraíso socialista rascaba el fondo de su cacerola para tener algo que comer. Si alguien quiere algo, simplemente va a buscarlo. Marie se había encerrado en el baño con esa porrista descerebrada y le había roto la nariz a golpes porque se lo había buscado al meterse con ella. Eso era todo lo que había que comprender. El motivo para regresar, si había uno, era el sencillo hecho de que lo suyo con el muchacho de la feria no había terminado.

El verano era la época del año de mayor concurrencia a la feria por razones lógicas e indiscutibles. Pese a que el atractivo de Mondo A Go-Go hacía alusión a una laguna de agua dulce en medio de un desierto gris, los turistas lograban de alguna manera dar con la feria. Era algo de rutina: caían como la lluvia, se hacían un festín con las atracciones que ofrecía cada rincón del parque de diversiones, arrasaban las tiendas de comida y de regalos, y se marchaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Muchos de ellos regresaban al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. El lugar guardaba una fuerza invisible e irreal, pero tan natural como un volcán en erupción. Algo así como una gran magia.

Lee y May se lo habían tomado sin preocupación, como si fuera otro día más de visita, ansiando gastarse todos sus ahorros de la semana en la montaña rusa o la casa de los espejos. O quizás otro asalto a los autitos chocadores, para ver si por fin alguien podría destronar a la invencible May Peligro Al Volante Kanker.

Había transcurrido poco más de un mes desde su última visita, pero la vibra en el aire era la misma. Estaba despejado, y la máxima para hoy era de veintisiete.

—Suerte con tu novio, Marie —dijo Lee—. A menos que te lo hayan ganado.

—Largo de aquí —espetó Marie. Pero las palabras de Lee quedaron resonando en ella por un tiempo más, mientras iba caminando por las atestadas calles de asfalto de la feria. Doble D tenía todo el derecho a salir con otras chicas, y toda la predisposición a hacerlo. Si comenzó a salir con su amiga rubia eso ya escapaba a su alcance. Era incluso probable; era un chico joven y guapo, y por lo que había visto entre ellos ya había una ligera química. Pero por Dios, como deseaba que no fuese así.

Se quedó esperando a que él llegara. El plan era que Lee iría a buscarlo y a decirle que ellas habían venido, y que ella estaba esperándolo a la entrada de la feria. Al principio podía decir que se sentía relajada, sin caer en la resignación. Conforme iban pasando los minutos toda la furia de la incertidumbre cayó sobre ella. ¿Y si ya salía con alguna otra? Era algo que a Marie le costaría aceptar, pero que no tendría más remedio. Al fin y al cabo, vivían en mundos totalmente distintos.

Cruzada de brazos, se quedó en la puerta viendo hacia afuera de la feria, por donde el camino desaparecía al doblar por el prominente campo. El caudal de gente seguía entrando. Era un día muy agradable y ella se había arreglado lo suficiente como para reconquistarlo. Incluso traía puesto el collar de zafiro. Lo había usado todos los días, llegando a notar que tenía cierta mística impregnada, que de alguna manera lograba hacerla sentirse más segura. Fuera de todo temor, planeaba sacar provecho de que hacía bastante calor.

De repente alguien la tocó en el hombro. Marie se volteó para verlo. Era él.

—Eh… ho… hola —dijo Doble D, temblando por algún motivo. Estaba agitado.

—Hola —saludó Marie, esbozando lentamente una sonrisa.

—¿C-cómo has estado?

—Bien. Ya sabes… ¿Y tú?

—De maravilla… Como siempre.

Y se quedaron callados, en un silencio incómodo. Claramente ella no había venido hasta aquí solo para eso. Como una chiquilla a la que habían acabado de regañar, Marie dijo todo lo que se había guardado en cuatro semanas.

—No me he disculpado por meter mi lengua en tu boca sin permiso. Oh, y… disculpa por decirlo así.

—D-descuida. No hay… problema.

—No creas que voy y beso a todos los chicos con los que hablo por un día. Solo me ha pasado contigo.

—Lo sé, Marie. De verdad, no me ha molestado —respondió. Marie tuvo la necedad de creer que él hasta lo había disfrutado—. Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a caminar por ahí mientras hablamos?

Marie aceptó encantada. De nuevo, y sin todavía romper del todo el hielo, fueron por el mismo camino que los conducía a la casa de los tres Eds. Ambos se mantuvieron cautos, guardando cierta distancia que el tiempo había creado entre ellos.

—Marie, no es que quiera discutir contigo por esto —dijo Doble D, no muy seguro de sus palabras—, pero realmente necesito saber que hizo que te fueras como te fuiste y no volvieras.

Ella no respondió al instante. Sabía que iba a preguntar sobre eso. Y sabía que ella tendría que responder. Eso si quería que lo que sea que se formara entre los dos sea algo serio.

—Sí… Creo que mereces una explicación. Y no te preocupes, te la daré.

—Gracias.

Marie guardó silencio. Doble D supuso que estaba pensando en lo que iba a decir y por donde iba a empezar.

—Mamá suele decirnos que era peor que nosotras a nuestra edad, pero que eso se debía más por la falta de figuras paternas y malas influencias. Para que te des una idea, tuvo a Lee a los diecisiete, con un imbécil que se acostó con ella en su cumpleaños. Para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, se fue de viaje de fin de semana con unos amigos y dejó a Lee con la abuela. Tomaron un bus a Miami, donde pasearon por un montón de fiestas y conocieron a unos muchachos. Ella se involucró de más con uno, y como aún seguía dolida por lo que le hizo el padre de Lee, quería desquitarse. Estuvieron así casi una semana entera haciendo todo eso que ya te imaginaras, y al momento de la despedida, prometieron mantenerse en contacto. No existían los teléfonos celulares inteligentes y mucho menos el bendito Whatsapp, pero si los fijos.

»Unos días después de su aventura, mamá estaba embarazada de nuevo. Te imaginarás como estaba la abuela. Pues bien, cuando mamá se lo contó a este muchacho, él dijo que respondería por ambos, y que muy pronto iría por ella para irse a vivir juntos, etcétera. Plot twist: nunca volvió a llamar.

»Mamá jamás volvió a saber de él. Esa es la verdad de mi vida, Doble D. Yo nunca conocí a mi padre.

—Qué… qué terrible. De todas formas, lo siento mucho.

—Tranquilo. Tal vez eso haya sido lo mejor. Mamá nos dijo también que estaba metido en asuntos bastante feos. Era amigo de los tipos dueños de clubes, gente con sangre en las manos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ya esté muerto. Aunque tampoco pretendo sacralizar a mamá con esto. En parte es por sus errores que somos de clase baja, vivimos ahogadas en cuentas y hasta las tres tuvimos que salir a buscar trabajo para pagar las deudas de casa. Pero esa ya es otra historia. No quiero hablar de mis padres, Doble D. Ya he hablado mucho de ellos con esa psicóloga barata con la que me mandaron. Quiero hablar de nosotros.

—Marie, ¿cómo se relaciona eso con lo nuestro? ¿No creerás que yo…?

—No. Jamás, Doble D. Yo no estoy sugiriendo eso. Además de que sé que nunca lo harías. No sé cómo, pero lo sé. Tampoco estoy sugiriendo que seas… contrabandista o estés metido en algo de eso. Eres un chico bueno y honrado. Y mucho menos estoy sugiriendo que tú y yo debamos hacer… eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, olvídalo —respondió Marie, poniéndose roja—. Lo que quiero decirte es que tuve pánico. Cuando te besé sentí que estaba en una montaña rusa, escalando sin frenos a gran velocidad, a punto de llegar a la pendiente. Pensé que terminaría enrollándome mucho contigo y que tarde o temprano tendría que olvidarte porque tu vives aquí, y yo vivo al otro lado del condado y no creo en las relaciones a distancia. Y ya tengo muchos problemas como para sumar uno más a mi vida.

—Vaya… No sé qué decir… —dijo Doble D. Habían llegado a un pequeño acantilado, donde se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, en una manta que Doble D sacó de la manga—. Lo de tus padres es algo triste, y lo entiendo. Sabes bien por qué lo entiendo. Ahora en lo que a nosotros respecta, para mí nunca fue un asunto terminado. Creí que ibas a regresar al día siguiente, pero no lo hiciste.

—No. Aún seguía confundida. Pasamos el siguiente día aburridas en el motel hasta que terminaron de reparar la tubería, y después todo siguió igual. Traté de olvidarte por varias semanas, pensando «solo fueron dos días, un chico no puede quedarse viviendo en tu cabeza por algo que ocurrió solo dos malditos días». Pero de verdad, no te he olvidado… —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente mientras olas intimidantes se estrellaban con furia contra las rocas del acantilado, y las gaviotas graznaban y jugaban por ahí—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto tardaste en superarme?

—Marie, yo no te he superado.

Se quedó callada, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Ya, en serio. Conoces a muchas chicas aquí.

—Lo digo enserio. Cuando dije que fuiste lo mejor que me ocurrió en todo el mes fue de verdad. Pasé todos los días esperando ver tu cabello azul ondeando por las cabezas del público. Lo siento, eso sonó muy poético. Pero tienes que entender cómo me sentía. Semanas enteras torturándome sobre lo que ocurrió. Creí que no volverías…

—Pero volví.

—Sí. Y no te imaginas cuanto me alegra eso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella. Los ojos le brillaban. Doble D asintió.

—Te lo juro por esta rosa que haré aparecer bajo mi manga —dijo, haciendo su magia. La rosa había brotado del fondo de su manga blanca. Ella rio, pensando en lo bien que se sentía que en algún lugar existiera alguien que esperara por ella.

—Y supongo que sabrás por que regresé.

—¿Para hablar conmigo?

—Porque te extrañé y me moría por verte. ¿Necesito más razones?

—Si no me pellizcas ahora mismo comenzaré a creer que estoy soñando.

—Tal vez quien está soñando soy yo —dijo ella, recostándose en el suelo. La falda se le subió tanto que Doble D vio el color de sus bragas. Lo dejó pasar solo por el hecho de que hacían casi treinta grados y de que ya había confianza suficiente entre ambos—. Bueno, en realidad la tubería volvió a estropearse, y cuando discutíamos que íbamos a hacer el fin de semana para perder el tiempo, aprovechando las vacaciones que nos dieron, finalmente decidí regresar.

—Aja —emitió Doble D, sin haberla escuchado del todo. Marie se removió—. Qué coincidencia. Es que sigo sin creerme que estés aquí.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Marie—. ¿Podrías acercarte? Quiero tocarte.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí. Para asegurarme de que eres real. —Marie lo tomó de la camisa y lo hizo recostarse a su lado—. Recuerdo que te di un beso. Ahora lo quiero de vuelta.

Doble D dejó que acariciara su gorro. Ella sonreía como una princesa. De hecho, para él era igual que una princesa enojada y rebelde.

Tomó su rostro cuidadosamente, apreciando una vez más sus fogosos ojos de color avellana que lo miraban con adoración, y le dio un cálido beso, tierno y sin intenciones ocultas. Marie lo correspondió al instante, llevando sus manos detrás de su cuello. Con los ojos cerrados, ella sintió la mano de él tocar sin querer su pierna, muy arriba. Lo escuchó disculparse con un murmullo. En medio del beso y con una infortunada sonrisa, Marie contuvo el deseo de reír.

Pasaron juntos una media hora más. Estar con ella era tan mágico que el mago casi olvidó que tenía que volver a su trabajo. Regresaron tomados de la mano, donde sus hermanas la esperaban.

—¿Te veré mañana? —pregunto él.

—Estamos de vacaciones, Doble D —informó May—. Así que…

—Mañana, pasado, y pasado… —dijo Marie. Doble D se sintió alegre.

—¿Incluso este fin de semana? Vamos a estar libres.

—Por supuesto —sonrió ella—. Y pasaremos todo el día juntos.

Marie tuvo la audacia de tomarlo una vez más para besarlo delante de sus hermanas. No fue muy intenso. Solo lo suficiente para finalizar en cortos besos.

Doble D la vio subirse al transporte con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, distinto a lo que había sido la vez anterior. Cuando volvió con sus amigos, les contó lo que había ocurrido. Rolf y Nazz lo felicitaron. Eddy le contó que Lee y May se habían acercado a saludar y a ver al monito.

—Esa Lee se cree la gran cosa. Vino a querer darme lecciones de ahorro. A mí. ¿Pueden creerlo? —dijo Eddy. Rolf y Nazz rieron.

—Creo que le caigo bien a May —opinó Ed, algo acalorado por el sol.

—Ah, no, olvídala, viejo. Le da mas importancia a Kevin —se burló Eddy.

—No le hagas caso, Ed. Yo creo que si se acerca a ti es por algo —le dijo Nazz.

Perdida en el paisaje uniforme y aburrido que se veía en su ventanilla, Marie pensó que debió haberse atrevido a decirle la verdad. A decirle su idea de por fin tener algo serio con él. Luego se convenció de que tendría el día de mañana para hacerlo, y Doble D tendría toda la semana para pensarlo, si de verdad la quería.


End file.
